Icarus - Rise of the Lightning Flash
by ShaowxPetez98
Summary: After Pit defeated Phosphora in Thunder Cloud Temple. Pit was teleported away to the FF6 World of Balance. With a new world to explore, how is Pit going to deal with his new friends that he finds? Throughout his adventure, he will slowly grow up and slowly gain confidence with the help of his FF6 friends. Will he find his way back home? Will Pit be able to fly on his own for good?
1. Prologue

**_Five hours after Pit's battle in Thunder Cloud Temple_**

"Goodnight Pit. I need to get some rest right now. I feel extremely fatigued." Lady Palutena said to Pit before she went into her room to turn in for the night. Pit watched as she went to her room, closing the door. Now, Pit was all by himself. He then decided that it was now the time to turn in as well. Pit made the way to his bed room. In his bedroom, everything was as usual. All of Pit's furniture is in their usual place. He closed the door behind him, not willing to make a single sound. Palutena was going to bed, so the last thing that she wants to hear is some noise coming from Pit's room.

Pit was getting ready to get into bed, as it was now approaching nightfall. He has been sitting in his bed, thinking about what he has accomplished through this day. He slowly took off his boots and was making the bed comfortable for him to sleep in. Today, Pit defeated Viridi's second in commander Phosphora. After all, she was teasing him through out his trek in Thunder Cloud Temple. "Was she really that bad of a person? Did she actually thought that I was cute? I don't know, but I am beginning to have second thoughts of defeating her in the first place." Pit thought to himself. Out of nowhere, a presence began to surround him, something that he has never seen before. It was like a white light surrounding him, into a ball of white light. It came closer, and closer, and closer to him. Pit was in fear, in a mode of panic. He then tried to run in the opposite direction, but to no avail. It felt like he was going no where before he was sucked right into the white light. He had absolutely no idea on what is about to happen to him. As Pit tried to escape, the light began to sunk him in. Eventually, the pull got strong enough that even Pit's will was not enough to keep him in place. He was utterly helpless as his body was dragged through the portal. Eventually, his vision become nothing but a blurred set of colors. He saw as the room he was in faded in a fraction of a second.

"Uh oh. This is not good!" Pit said in a panic. "I don't think I can hang on fo..."

All of a sudden, Pit slipped into the white ball of night. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the ball of light that surrounded him. "Lady...Palutena..."

His vision then faded to black.

 ** _Meanwhile, at 9:00 AM in the morning_**

Palutena was sleeping in her room, when all of a sudden, one of the Centurions busted through the door. Usually, the centurions don't come unless there is an emergency. She woke up due to the noise. Palutena looked at the Centurion, who had a look of fear and anxiety. "What's the matter? Did something happened over night? It better not be another Underworld attack." The centurion looked at her and nodded. He then spoke. "We have not been able to locate Pit in Skyworld. It seemed like he completely vanished from existence." Her eyes perked up with extreme alarm, and she got up almost immediately. "What do YOU mean?! He just vanished?! Take me to his room immediately." Usually, Pit was still sleeping at this time of day and he won't wake up until 10 AM or later. When she finally looked around the room, everything seemed to be normal. The bedding was pulled, as if someone tried to pull the bed to get ready for sleep. There were no signs of Pit, along with no signs of a break in. Palutena became very concerned. What had happened to the captain of her army? Was he even still alive at this point? She had a teary face and looked down in despair and hopelessness.

"This is very, very, very bad. Oh Pit. Please let this be only a dream. How can this be happening in a blink of an eye?!" Palutena said. "I must find him as soon as possible. My army can't survive without Pit being there. And the Forces of Nature...what will happen to us? No...he must be located somewhere." She then made her way to the room where she usually looks down in Pit when he is doing his missions. In this room, there was high quality material, completed with angel statues. In the center, there is the Divine Vision, where Palutena can see Pit battling monsters and fighting other bosses. She witnessed many battles that Pit fought. From the battle at the Lunar Sanctum with Arlon to the battle with the Pheonix, Palutena had seen it all. She was the one that led Pit to victory. Palutena granted him the Power of Flight, and provide food for him during his missions. By speaking into it, she can locate anyone around the Kid Icarus realm. Palutena spoke at Divine Vision. "Show Pit, Captain of Palutena's Army. Show me where he is located." The Divine Vision began to churn, and it churned for 10 seconds. Unfortunately, it showed nothing. Palutena almost fainted from where she stood. Thoughts began racing through her mind right now. Was Pit dead? Did something terrible happened to him? Is there any hope of bring him back. Without his presence to keep her troops trained up, she will surely be crushed by both Viridi and Hades after they have completed building their army. Her centurions were many times weaker than Pit's, and even with the mass numbers, that is nothing to what Pit can do by himself. She tried again, only to result in failure with no results.

"No...No...NO! This isn't possible!" Palutena said, her voice so loud that the centurions out in Skyworld could hear her.

Unfortunately, this wasn't a dream. This was real. Pit has completely vanished from Skyworld and his realm.


	2. Sabin's Cabin

_**In a unknown location, time, and place.**_

Pit awoke from his sleep, he was in a location that wasn't familiar to him before. "Whoa, what is this place? This does not look familiar to me at all." Pit thought. He looked around him, he was on a bed. He caught a glimmer of sign around him, as a sign said: Duncan's Training Ground. It was absolutely clear that he was no longer in Palutena's temple. Around him, Pit could see two other beds with a table and a chair that is used as a dinning place. At a corner, there contains a bookcase with books in it. In his view of sight, there was about a person that was fighting with Sabin right now. He was coming towards Pit in that very moment after he was done finishing the sparing round.

A man then walked towards Pit, a man that looked old, and seemed to be the owner of the house. Turns out his name is Duncan. He then noticed that Pit was waking up, his eyes of a blue color and with a gold laurel crown on his forehand. "Oh...your awake...Good morning kid, my name is Duncan. You had been out for a couple of days, we thought that you would never wake up. Welcome to my cabin, we have taken the best care of you and to make sure that you are well on the way to recovering. I myself have made sure that you are healthy. I thought that you were going to succumb to your injuries. I guess you can say that we thought that you were 'Finished'."

Pit on the other hand is still unfamiliar with his surroundings. One moment, he was in his room getting ready for bed. The next, he woke up in a completely different place altogether. He became confused and puzzled. "Where I'm I? Where is my Lady Palutena?" Pit said in a somewhat puzzled tone. "Are we still in Skyworld? Where are the Centurions?" He then turned to Duncan, waiting for a response from him. This was concerning, since the only way for Pit to get home was to have Lady Palutena extract him from a location. However, with Pit in the FF6 world, that is deemed useless. Now, Pit was stuck here and with no way to get back. Meanwhile, Duncan was getting mystified by the things that Pit is talking about. "Palutena" and "Skyworld" are words that Duncan never heard of before. He then looked outside for a couple of seconds before turning back to Pit. "What are you talking about? I have never heard of Lady Palutena. Is she like your mother? The thing your are talking about is all unfamiliar territory to me. The closest thing we have are Espers." Duncan said in a curious, yet calm tone.

The angel looked at Duncan before answering his question. "She is the one that I serve under. I'm the Captain of her guard! In other words, I am in second command of her army. And trust me, that is not a stretch. However, I always get a lot of free time on occasion, but I guess that balances it out. I wanted to know one thing, and that is: What is this place? Are we in the Overworld? This is where most of the humans lived, mostly trying to stay out of the war." Pit then turned his head to the left so that he could see Duncan better, because he was still laying on the bed. The bed was also quite softer then expected for Pit. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed room in Palutena's place, but it did its job fairly well.

"This is the World of Balance. We are just located in Mt. Kolts. South Figaro is nearby, another major city that is frequently visited by other cities. Our location is within a valley, and surrounded by mountains. Here, we are safe from any perils and monsters that may roam around here. Besides, we don't want you getting killed within the first day of you gaining consciousness." Duncan said to Pit. He then turned away and went to the small kitchen to set up for the upcoming dinner that was going to happen tonight. Pit on the other hand tried to push himself up from the bed, but he quickly realized that he was still a little too sore to stand up. "Ugh...I'm aching real badly. There is no way I am going to get home in one day." Pit thought. He then laid down on the bed once again to let his muscles relax before he gets up from the bed. He still had questions, as he has never head of a town called "South Figaro". In his world, most of the towns were unnamed, due to how Pit's timeline is way, way back in the past. With curiosity, Pit asked Duncan about this. "South Figaro? Is that a human town?" Duncan then cleaned all of the plates before turning and sitting down on a chair. He did this so he could talk to Pit. The moment Duncan heard this question, he began to question the angel's intelligence in his brain. "Of course, do you think that I am retarded? The town is very well known around here. Same as the others, we know our way around here. I must assume that you are a newcomer eh? You must be unfamiliar with the land over here." Duncan said as Pit turned his body further to the left, trying to get a new sense of his movement.

He then realized that he forgot to introduce himself to Duncan. Pit is almost known everywhere around his world. Here, it sounds like he is just another ordinary person assigned to a specific role. They don't know that he is a flightless angel. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light. I think I am slowly getting stronger now, my muscles feel less achy then they were an hour ago." Pit looked at the clock in the cabin, as the sixty minutes flew by as if it was nothing. Duncan always appreciated the kindness of people, as it was welcomed everywhere. He then looked at his right hand and decided to give his hand out to Pit. Pit then looked at the hand, then he looked at Duncan before giving him a handshake. "It's nice to meet you Pit, do you want to talk about what happened? There must have been a warp that took you here. You kind of...appeared out of empty space. We realized that you are not a normal human, as you have wings. Your clothing is also unique, I have never see something like that before. Sabin saw you on the field, unconscious. He made sure to look around so that you are not taken by someone else. That's when he took you into my cabin."

Pit understand how he got into the cabin in the first place. Duncan's thought process made is easier for him to understand. As the curious angel with his child-like personality, he still has some questions. Pit caught an eye of someone outside that definitely had a muscular build, and was clearly much, much taller than Pit . "Yeah, I think I can talk about that. But first, who was that guy out there with you? He seems to be very tall. Is that who you train with all the time?" Duncan then turned and walked towards the door and shouted: "Sabin, time to come into the cabin. Our guest is awake!" A voice can be heard coming from outside, which sounds like another man's voice. "Just a few more moments Duncan. I'm just about done doing errands around the cabin. Duncan then walked back and sat down next to Pit again. " I will get Sabin in first, we are going to have some tea at my dining table. I have trained him over the years, he has a lot of experience. Trust me, he is no slouch in combat either. He is skill enough to protect you in case danger arrives." They then both turned their heads towards the noise of footsteps, which began to get louder as he approached the doorway of the cabin.

As Pit looked outwards at the doorway, he could see a muscular figure that had short blond hair, with his height about 6 ' 3. He was wearing blue tank top and some white pants. He walked in the room with him bare-footed and got down to sit on a table. Sabin was definitely taller than Pit, as he is certainly towering over him right now. In fact, Sabin's height made it so that Pit looked like a dwarf. He came over and sat on the table, with him drinking some of the tea that was made by Duncan. Sabin then turned towards Pit, noticing that he was still in the bed. "My name is Sabin, heir to the throne of Figaro, and Edgar's brother. It's nice to meet you Pit. We are pleased to make sure that you are comfortable. When you are ready, we will have a surprise for you."

All of these names that kept firing from Sabin is making Pit confused at the same time he stopped talking. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sabin. Wait a minute...who is Edgar? How is he special. I just wanted to know..." Pit said in a sort of curious tone. It has been a while since he has held a real conversation, and having Sabin and Duncan in the same place allows for Pit to practice. Sabin then grabbed another slip of tea before answering Pit. "Edgar is the King of Figaro. A kind man, and a true brother who is loved by anyone that he comes across. You know that having something like a brother is a good thing." Sabin then wanted to know how and what Pit is, since this is his first encounter with the angel. "So tell me all about this other place of yours? What is it like? Do you like living in a place much like ours, or do you live in a human town?" Sabin asked. Before I came here, I was in Lady Palutena's temple, getting ready to go to bed. I just got done defeating one of Viridi's commanders. Yeah, I was pretty fatigued from the battle."

Duncan was even more puzzled, as this person named Viridi sounds like another human being. He then shook his head. "Whoa, whoa, slow down Pit! You're going a little bit to fast for me. Who is this Viridi are you talking about Pit? What is she, another god from your world? Me and Sabin would like to know all of the facts. The story that you are telling us is interesting, Pit." Duncan sat in his chair, looking at with with confusion and with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yes. She has the appearance of a child but she is the goddess of nature. Viridi seeks to destroy humanity, because they started killing each other over the Wish Seed." Pit replied to Duncan. "She plans to wipe them all out. That's right, not even one left alive. Ironically, she fails to realize that not all of the humans think for themselves. Some of the humans in my world care for others and even sacrifice their lives to save others. Therefore, Viridi's statement is somewhat...f..false." Pit's face was depressed, and filled with sorrow. It's obvious that he has a hard time talking about it, as it brings painful memories of the vision that will never go away from him. Pit looked down to the ground slightly, as if he didn't want to talk about the horrors that he saw during the aftermath of the Wish Seed.

Duncan's smiling also faded after Pit said the last couple of sentences. "Wish Seed? What the heck is that?! A thing that can make a wish come true, that's sounds so filled of nonsense. I mean, that's like if someone came out to you and offered a million gil by killing other humans. That is just absurd! Any one who falls for that is a dumbass, no offense. Why...why would anyone believe in such a ruse like that? Forgive me Pit, but I am just sick of some of the people that fall for ridiculous things. It also sounded like that was the reason that they got greedy in the first place."

The room was quiet for about ten seconds, not a single sound was heard in the room. The only sound that was made is some animals from outside. Pit then broke the silence. "Duncan, you're correct. The entire thing was a fake, and the humans in my world somehow fell into that trap that Hades created. It...I...It was a disaster waiting to happen. Hades planned it all along and everything went perfectly for him. I don't want to talk about that anymore, might tear up." Pit then slowly stood up, as the strength in his muscles has returned to him once again. He then walked to one of the chairs to sit down on. Pit then put his hand on his chin and waited for a reply from Duncan. He took notice of this and answered Pit's calls. "Hades? Never heard of a name like that before. Sounds like death and destruction and grim reaper stuff." Sabin got up and joined the three in the last remaining seat as well. He then went to pick up a tea kettle and asked Pit. "Hey, would you like some of this tea Pit?" Pit accepted this and grabbed a small cup. Sabin then poured the liquid into Pit's cup. "Gee, thanks for the tea Sabin!" He then poured the tea into his mouth to drink some of it. "Mmmm...that's good." The warmness of the tea made Pit more alert than ever. Sabin wanted this discussion to keep going, since it is getting more interesting as Pit tells more and more. "Wait a minute! If Viridi has the appearance of a god, how can she act like one? I mean...how does she act around you and others?"

"Gods are older then they look. You can't just look at them and know that they are young or not. Viridi acts in a childish manner. She is sometimes sarcastic." Pit replied. He then reached for a another cup of tea. This time however, Pit tipped the cup up and into his mouth. He basically gulped down the entire thing, leaving an empty cup. Sabin and Duncan's jaw dropped at the sight of this, as they would never consider drinking tea as fast as Pit. "He sure drinks fast. Much faster than any other kid that I have seen before." Duncan mumbled to himself.

Sabin, noticing that Pit haven't talked about Viridi's commander, chimed in. "And who is the commander of Viridi's your talking about? The one that you said you defeated in a battle Pit. Sounds like you haven't talked about that yet." Duncan then stepped in and added. "Yeah, we want to know all about that. Seems like you wanted to keep it away from us. Maybe we can get a better understanding of this situation." He then got up from his chair to grab some sugar in the counter. He opened one of them and took the sugar out. Duncan then used a spoon to measure the amount sugar. Then, he poured it into his tea. It dissolved as he mixed it around. Duncan then grabbed the white tea cup and took a little sip of it. He then went back to his seat and sat down to tune in to more of Pit's conversation.

Pit knows what Sabin is talking about, so he slightly positions his body and face to face Sabin. "Sabin, her name is Phosphora. What makes her a commander is that she is with Viridi. Phosphora is hands down the strongest and most powerful commander of the Forces of Nature. Anything else you guys want to know about her?"

Sabin wanted to know, as it was an ever growing experience. "Phosphora? What does she do and what does she look like? Oooh...this is getting interesting. I can tell that she is a girl that likes you. You know that you want her deep down in your soft heart." Sabin then wagged his finger at Pit. He started to get flushed a little bit, and that promoted Sabin to start messing with Pit. "What's the matter? Got cold feet all of a sudden? Don't worry, we won't push it too far for you. Just go as far as you comfort zone allows it to." A break then started, which Pit then received as a cue to keep talking so that it wouldn't be as awkward. Pit at this moment felt his cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the moment.

Pit then righted himself. "She specializes in lighting powers and can fly and move very fast. She has purple eyes with a blond crescent hair. She wears blue-and-white clothes in addition to purple bands and black wraps around her arms and legs and has a green-leaved vine wrapped around her body from her arm to her thigh. I had the opportunity to defeat her after she battled against Thanatos. She was wounded from her battle, so Phosphora's powers weren't on the same level as before. If I took her out, it would put a huge dent on Viridi's plans. Lady Palutena suggested that we attacked her while she was recharging, and I decided to go with it. Luckily, I somehow won the fight with her. But she was very fast, even though she was weakened. I thought that I had no chance to defeat her. The odds were on my side that day. If she was at full strength, I would have been annihilated. My weapons would have been useless. I know what she could do at full power."

Duncan was stricken by this, and wonder why this happened in the first place. He cracked his knuckles just for the heck of it. "And you defeated her? But why? Doesn't it make sense to avoid fighting? My opinion is that people should avoid fighting each other as much as possible. Violence is not the key to solve everything. Besides, doesn't it make you feel bad when you defeated her? You don't know if you killed her or not. Do you really feel happy that you could possibly taken a life from a person?! Think about that for a moment Pit!"

Pit's upbeat face dispersed and completely vanished. Sabin and Duncan noticed it as well. What appeared in its place is a face filled with regret and sorrow at what Duncan said. He let out a long sigh and shook his head from left to right. "Phosphora was my enemy at that time, with Viridi threatening to wipe out the humans, because she believes they upset the natural order. So I had no choice but to defeat her. I do however wish that she is okay and well. If she is truly dead and gone forever, then I have no further desire of fighting anymore except for when it is absolutely necessary. I don't know what I might do. Sabin, Duncan, all I wanted is a place that is peaceful, and everyone is not fighting. A world that isn't at war. A world that isn't feel with nonsense fighting. A world filled with unity. A world that is kind, friendly, and non-destructive."

Sabin, seeing Pit filled with regret, came over to him and comforted him. "It's okay Pit, it wasn't your fault. Besides, I believe that she is still alive. Pit, you can't just give up now! How is she as a person? I'm just curious, maybe you could find the one that you care about. You can't just judge them by what side they are on Pit. You have to look deeper. A persons personality and their actions that they depict towards you is far more important." Pit looked at Sabin with a frowning face and slowed replied with a slightly stuttering voice. "Before I fought her, I was traveling through out the Lighting Cloud Temple trying to find her. I still remember her, she was flirting with me and calling me cute. She even said that I have brains and brawn. My face turned red extremely quickly and I soon regained my focus after Lady Palutena told me that she was the enemy. Now that she is gone, I don't know. If Viridi has no commanders, how can she push on with her plans? But I digress. Sabin, you judge her yourself after I told you more about her. Ugh..."

Sabin was silent for a long time, thinking about what Pit has said. "Hm...the way she acts towards Pit would indicate a possible spark. The signs are there...but what is missing?" He then was looking at Pit in a odd way. "Thunder Cloud Temple?! What a original name for a place where someone wound have lightning powers. Duncan, have you heard of a place like this around here?" Duncan looked at Pit and Sabin in a confused state. He then began to scratch his head. "I have no idea what temple it is. But obvious name is obvious. It's as if I called my cabin 'Duncan's Dojo Training Grounds.' Sabin scoffed at this. "Whatever. I have a better idea about how to tell Pit the following. Do you know what I think Duncan? There is something that I have to tell Pit."

Duncan looked up after his name was called. "What you got Sabin? Something on your mind? Let me hear it will ya." He then looked at Sabin for a response. Duncan then saw that Sabin started to smirk, a lot. Duncan already knows where this is heading. "Oh dear. Here we go again. Let's hope Sabin doesn't do anything stupid." He then put his hand on his face. "This is not going to end so well. Pit, I hope you are prepare for the horrors that is about to come to you full force and with blazing guns." Pit looked up at Duncan. "What's the matter huh? Got something else for me to hear?"

Sabin then said something that took both Duncan and Pit completely by surprise. "Pit just got a girlfriend...first comes love, then comes marriage. Pit and Phosphora sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Pit on the other hand gasped at this statement. "Wha...Wha WHAT?! I...I...Sabin. That will ne...never happen." It was clear that Pit began to stutter and his speaking also started to falter as well. Pit could feel a warm, burning sensation coming from his cheeks. Duncan was looking at Pit's behavioral changes. "Looks like someone had a shocking experience. Pit is going through the exact same thing as when I was much younger." He then scoot his chair a little bit further back, as it Duncan is starting to cramp up from sitting in one place for too long. Duncan then further aggravated the situation "Do you like her Pit? It looks like your having trouble staying focused. Even you turned red at that remark. HAHAHAHA. I know that you like her deep in your heart."

Pit could feel his cheeks turning red from embarrassment, he was getting a little bit uneasy. With his cheeks of nothing but red flowing, it was getting extremely hot. Pit is currently blushing at this moment. It was extremely easy for anyone to embarrass Pit. This is now the second time in a day that Pit's face is tomato red. In his mind, feelings started to develop towards her. But what was it that made her so special all of a sudden? Was it the smile? Was it her looks and personality. Pit feelings right now are still mixed towards Phosphora. Pit could feel the blood flowing from everywhere, as if his entire face was red hot and burning. Sabin then said something out loud that made Duncan face palm. "Pit..blushed! He blushed! Pit is nervous. The angel blushed! Pit likes Phosphora!" Sabin pointed at Pit, which only made him even more embarrassed.

This embarrassment also made Pit nervous to talk to both Duncan and Sabin, as he doesn't want to dive deeper and get more into this topic. "N...N...No. Um...I...um..." But the way that he said it didn't support his statement. Duncan took notice of this and looked at him, along with Sabin. Both of them put their hands up to their chins and started at him. "Yeah, you have proven by your actions that you definitely don't like her. Yeah, even Palutena is going to believe that by your actions." came Sabin's sarcastic reply. "Wait here guys, I'm going to step out for a few moments to get some fresh air" Duncan then walked quickly outside as Pit watched him. His face started to burn less and less, and the blush slowly dispersed. Pit was now calm once again, his nerves have dispersed once again.

Sabin looked at Pit. "Just kidding Pit. But you are welcome here any time, but Master Duncan could train you some blitz moves and such. About that, I heard about about a legendary scarf that is red and will grant the user permanent lighting powers and immortality. The scarf can be used to harness electricity. However, its other effects are unknown. No one has been able to get their hands on it. Either they retreat from the place or they die trying to get it. The last time someone went, it resulted in the same outcome. Death. This would be a challenge for us to go for, but I think that is definitely possible. They said that the impossible can be done."

"We haven't found it yet, maybe if there was someway to get it. Pit, what are you thoughts about this? Maybe you could help us on the possible quest in the future? I myself am still in the planning stages of this trip." Duncan asked. He was making a map, which was incomplete on the route that they have to take in the future.

Pit thought about this proposal for a couple of minutes, then he replied. "That seems interesting, which means if I get it, I will have the same powers as..." He then went to get the teapot and poured some of the tea into his cup. Pit's fingertips then grabbed it and he sipped the liquid without even thinking twice about it. "To be able to fly by myself would be an amazing reality. Maybe I could be like that one person." Pit thought. The memories of Pit's journey and the words that he spoke resurfaced here.

 _Pit: My wish would be, to fly by myself. I'll return to Skyworld victorious!_

He recalled this and looked at both Sabin and Duncan. "These two people are some of the nicest people that I have ever met. Perhaps is certain that Viridi is wrong about the humans, and that is shown right here." Pit thought. A moment passed by with Pit remaining silent while Sabin and Duncan talked about the legendary lightning scarf that no one had been able to retrieve. Pit himself was also interested in this scarf. If he got it, Pit would gain powers that he had dreamed of in his world. Powers that he thought that he would never have gotten.

Sabin then stated. "Who ever finds it first, it is theirs to keep forever, used for harm or good. It's all up to the person, thought I would rather prefer the former. Pit could definitely be a great asset." Duncan turned his head to the right. "Agreed, having a three person is like having extra supports to a building." That is when the flightless angel reentered the conversation. "I am only an angel, but I am also seeking some interest in it, to use it for good. Just to let you guys know, in my world, I am immortal. That means I live forever. I don't age like you guys." Pit said.

"Unfortunately, I am not sure it is the case in our world." Duncan replied. A speechless expression came from Pit, "Wait..huh?! Duncan, what do you mean by that? Lady Palutena said that I am immortal. What makes you think that this is a completely different scenario now?"

"According to a book I read, it says that anyone from another world will age at the same rate as a human in our world right now, it doesn't matter if they are immortal in another world or not. Race does not apply, it can be anyone. That "anyone" includes you Pit." spoke Duncan with his wisdom. Perhaps being small would soon be an issue of the past. You could gain a taller perspective of the world." Sabin also spoke. "This might be a little awkward, but you will get use to it. We all had to go through this part of our lives in the past. You just haven't experienced it yet. It will also be one of the best parts about growing up."

Pit was concerned about this new twist, as this is going to be the first time that Pit will change and age. "That means I will not look like this forever?! I might look a little bit older as the years pass by? Maybe something is going to happen to me." He shook his head with worry. "I would no longer be a kid anyone, which leads to the 'Kid Icarus' being nullified. Shouldn't this be a concern to the both of you. There must be a way to stop this, Lady Palutena or the others may not recognize me anyone." He then looked back up at both Sabin and Duncan. "That would have been a scary thought. I mean, this kid face of mind will slowly change over the years."

"Unless you somehow find a way back to your world, then yes, you would age normally like us. You will soon slowly transition from a kid to a teenager." Duncan said. "Pit, you are about 12 to 13 right now, and I noticed that puberty hasn't done it's job yet. Expect it to come to you in a year or two. Aging will be a problem for you, since you are stuck here for the time being. Once you get back to your place, then you would be immortal once again. Am I clear on this Sabin?"

"Then we must find a way back for Pit, he is stuck here until a way can be found. Puberty hasn't hit Pit yet, but it's just a matter of time. And oh my, I am going to enjoy the heck out of it. Hahahahaha!" And their Sabin goes again, being mischievous. Duncan could only watch as Pit began to turn once again. "After that, I think Sabin took that joke a little bit to far for my liking." Pit on the other hand blushed once again, this time at Sabin's comment about him. "Sabin...wow...just...wow."

Sabin turned and noticed Pit blushing like mad. His entire face was tomato red, and Pit looked away sheepishly. "Oh, someone is afraid! Something wrong about that Pit? You know that the girls will like you." Sabin teased Pit for fun. Duncan sighed at this, as it reminded him of the times that he used to have while he was about the same age as Sabin. Duncan then scratched his gray hair to offset the itch that he was experiencing right now.

"It the fact that...th... I will never...never...be...never mind." Pit said. He then turned back to face both Duncan and Sabin. It was a long time before anyone spoke, about one minute. Duncan finally broke the silent streak. "We will make some dinner for Pit. In the meantime, you should get some rest, as you don't have anything as a mean for a weapon. And getting enough sleep is always good on the body. Without a weapon to use, you are utterly defenseless if you one day decide to venture out into the world." With that being said, Duncan stood up and began to pull out the pots and the dishes. He then pointed to Sabin. "We are running low on some meat and vegetables. Will you go outside to harvest some and buy some at South Figaro?" Sabin nodded at this. "Sure thing Duncan, I'll be back soon. Keep an eye out for Pit, we need him to be in the best of health. Alert me immediately if something goes terribly wrong." Pit looked at Sabin as he exited out the doorway and out of sight.

Pit looked around, with the Poseidon Cannon nowhere to be found. It was somehow how lost. He looked outside to the fields with its beautiful grass, blowing around as the sky turns into a yellow and red hue. As the sun was setting, the light slowly faded away into the darkness. Pit turned away and looked at the food that Duncan was cooking. Sabin then arrived with a load of meat and some vegetables such as tomatoes, carrots, and mushrooms, and some onions. "Here is the items Duncan. I am so encumbered by how heavy this is, even for me. I just got some from outside and harvested the ones that were ready." He gave it to Duncan, who put it on a kitchen table. Sabin then walked over and sat down right now to Pit. It seemed to be some form of beef stew. Pit felt his tummy rumbling, as he could smell the stew cooking slowly. He didn't ate since Palutena's lunch, and who knows how long ago that happened. "Getting hungry Pit? Don't worry, the dinner is about to be done soon. I myself am a heavy eater. It keeps my muscles strong you know?" Sabin said. Pit then got up to check the dishes before sitting back down at his spot. "Can't wait for that, smells extremely delicious." Sabin was observing what Pit was doing. "Interesting kid I say. A upbeat, friendly angel, and easy to talk to. It is as if he was my younger brother, that is, if I had another one in the first place. He definitely has potential to be successful in the future." Sabin thought.

Sabin was taken aback by Pit's wings. Naturally, Sabin assumed that angels can fly, since they use their wings. Naturally, Pit should have been no different. "So you have wings, right Pit? Does that mean you can fly? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but it's your call Pit." Something about Pit's wings does not seem right. If he can fly, then Pit would be flying right now. That is not the case, which confused Sabin. He then looked at Pit, waiting for something to come out of his mouth.

"I perfect to not like people talking about my wings, but I tell you. Not on my own unfortunately. Lady Palutena has to give me the Power of Flight. That is what is called. That is the only way I can fly. There is no other alternatives. Palutena is the only reason I can fly at certain times." Pit said.

"Power of Flight?! Sounds like a thing that helps you to fly across the sky." Sabin remarked. Duncan also heard what Pit said to Sabin, so he stopped steering the stew to turn all the way around to face Pit, who was waiting for the both of them. "What is the Power of Flight Pit? I mean, what it's use for and how useful is it?" Duncan asked Pit.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for Pit to speak in a formal tone. "Maybe that's why it's called 'Power of Flight'. Anyways, it is the power that allows me to fly, as it allows me five minutes of flight. Like I said before, the only one who can activate my Power of Flight is Lady Palutena, and even that is limited, since there is a cool down. "5 minutes?! Wow...that is just awful. How on earth can you use five minutes to get or control where you go in the first place. Heck, I can only get up and start washing by face before the five minutes is up." Duncan replied in disbelief. Pit was a little stricken at this, but nevertheless gave Duncan a slight frown. "Still Duncan, won't you admit that five minutes is better than nothing?" A loud and deep 'ahem' came from Duncan. "Whatever, I suppose so. I need to cook dinner for all for us." He then turned to the kitchen again to continue stirring the beef stew and adding vegetables and meat into the pot.

Sabin on the contrary kept chatting. "It's potential is limited though, correct? I mean, five minutes isn't enough for getting far. What happens when you run out of this "Power of Flight? Sounds like something bad will happen if you keep your 'Power of Flight' on for too long."

Pit agreed with Sabin by giving him a yes shake. "Right. Once it runs out, I have to continue on ground. I don't have any control on my flight path, or direction. Lady Palutena is the one who controls it. I only have control over my movement and aim." Sabin was surprised. "What? If you only have control over your movement in the air, then that power the Palutena gives you is just merely a vessel to get from one place to another. Hmm...for me, that is like having no control over where you go. Don't you feel restricted?"

It was then that Duncan prepared the dinner and it was ready. "Ah yes, the dinner is finally ready." He delivered the three bowls of food for one of each. Each of the bowls were decently sized. They are big enough to be considered a meal. Pit was so hungry that he dug in with his utensils and didn't stop eating until the whole plate was gone. Meanwhile, Duncan and Sabin were eating their beef stew at a normal pace. Their reaction to Pit's eating was jaw dropping. "Well...that escalated quickly. Pit, I think you just ate a little bit too fast for your stomach to digest." Duncan said in amazement.

Sabin also added in with Duncan. "Looks like someone is hungry. In fact, Pit is so hungry that his stomach capacity is almost endless, much like a huge fuel tank. Wow, if you could give him anything right now, he would wolf it down in no time." A sinking feeling hit Duncan, his stomach rumbling still from being a little too empty. It was now a little bit too long since the last time that Duncan ate.

"Yep, I always go for seconds and thirds. If I like it, I will eat until my stomach is full. This right here is too amazing to stop eating." Pit said. He then picked up his spoon and continue feast until the bowl was devoid of all of it's contents. The bowl at this point was completely empty, with every meat and soup completely gone. "Oh my. Everything from that bowl is completely gone." Sabin thought.

Duncan then realized what was the right thing to do about Pit's eating. "Or maybe...someone has a bottomless PIT. Hahahahaha, you get that part Sabin?" Sabin took a moment to realize what kind of joke Duncan made. Sabin let out a chuckle, then Duncan did the same. It quickly escalated into a extremely loud laugh that caught Pit off guard. Sabin and Duncan began to laugh without any control. It got louder and louder, to the point of hysteria. Pit looked at them and face palmed. "Seriously? Really, now, that was such an unoriginal pun." He looked at them because they were currently fooling around. This moment reminded Pit a lot about Lady Palutena. She also had a mischievous side that appears from time to time.

It took a while before the laughs died down from both Duncan and Sabin. "We just lost control there. Man, that was too hard not to resist!" Sabin said. Duncan then went up and took all of the plates and dishes away from the table and began to clean them up in the sink. "Pit, before you can go out and fight, I think I should start teaching you the exact same things the Sabin learned. Trust me, it going to be a little bit more challenging than expected. But I believe once you are old enough, we will set out on a adventure. I don't thing you are strong enough yet. Fortunately, we can toughen you up in the upcoming years."

Pit looked at Duncan without saying a word. Then he looked back at the wall. He was thinking about what Lady Palutena is doing right now, and how Pit was alone without her. But this is the real reality now. Pit is now stuck with Sabin and Edgar, and for the future of the flightless angel, it remains uncertain at the moment. Pit's home was a long...long...long...long...long..distance away. Who knows? Maybe the gods are still at war in Pit's dimension.


	3. The beginning of an adventure

**In this story, Pit's voice sounds like the following:**

13 year old Pit - Pit (Kid Icarus Uprising)

16.5 year old Pit - Silas (Fire Emblem)

Both are voiced by Anthony Del Rio.

 _ **Three and a half years later...**_

So, Pit and Duncan continued to train for over the next three and a half years. Pit learning every blitz move with flying colors, including the Suplex. Gradually, Pit's physical appearance slowly changed over time as well. First, his height grew to about 5'8. Then, his voice started to deepened up and he no longer had the kid voice. His face was slightly more manly and bulkier, but he still had a similar face from when he was thirteen years old. Pit's wings also grew along with his body proportional to his size. His hair style was still the same as well. His personality largely remains the same, except with the hormones, he is starting to get attracted to girls that he would have never thought of. To be more specific, it's towards one girl in the Forces of Nature. Also, he was not as childish or gullible as before. Pit still is finding a way to get home, as he wants to return to his Lady Palutena and everything would revert back to normal, but not as much. His dependence for her has also waned significantly over the years. Pit's independence also had made leaps and bounds over the years. He also learned how to read and write (left-handed) from Sabin and Duncan. Meanwhile, Pit and Sabin had became good friends in the meantime, regularly talking with him when the right time arrives. And yes, Pit still embarrasses as easily as ever, most often when Sabin and Duncan talks about Pit's new romantic feelings that have been ignited once again.

Just then, both of them were talking about going about on the adventure to find the legendary scarf. They come with a plan, as the scarf is believed to be located on Triangle Island. Meanwhile, Pit questions this, as he doesn't know where it is. Pit has only been in the area of Figaro, and he hasn't discovered what the rest of the World of Balance has to offer. There is plenty of treasures just waiting to be discovered. However, that means deadly traps still await for both Pit and Sabin.

"Where would this be Sabin? I never heard of this location before. Besides, I have never felt like what it means to fly on my own. Perhaps that would be a good chance, flying around where I want and have my own freedom." Pit said. He then pointed at the map that Duncan and Sabin held out. At this very moment, the team is trying to figure out the best way to get to that island. A clear route has not been clearly decided yet, but Duncan is using a pen to make marks and decided which route is the best for both Pit and Sabin to talk on their way to the one and only legendary lightning scarf. Duncan paced around the map and began the briefing.

"The Triangle Island is located on this map. And yes Pit, perhaps flying on your own will give you a new vision of the world." Sabin pointed to the top left of that map. Which is shown to be a fairly big island with a forest and with mountains in the middle. Pit groaned at that sight. "We are going to go to that place?! That's like going all the way around the world! Without a boat, or some sort of water transportation, it's going to be near impossible to get to that." He walked around the table to express his frustration of the dilemma. Pit was clearly a little bit frustrated at this, as he, like any other normal teenager, wants to go out and be more independent. Unlike three years ago, his rebellious streak began to appear, much like other teenagers his age.

Pit then went back and looked at the map, then back at Duncan. "The Power of the Flight won't cut it anymore. Five minutes isn't enough for anything that I want to do. That, and Lady Palutena guides my flight path, further limiting what I want to do. Sadly, I think the time for a chance has arrived. If I get this legendary scarf, it could greatly benefit me in the long run. When I return to my world, I could be better able to fight with Palutena. Imagine the possibilities that may arise from this. I will be able to fly around at very fast speeds, have lightning fast reactions, and I can be more independent with Palutena giving me advice as I travel on my own. Duncan, you have any ideas on how to get from here to Triangle Island? Our current location makes this trip look like a pain in my butt." Pit then crossed his arms while waiting for a reply from Duncan, who is still looking at the map for the easiest route to the island.

Duncan then looked at the map for a few moments, pointing and looking out for possible locations to build the luxury boat. Then, Duncan came across one location that seemed to stand out. It was a location that Duncan knows well. A certain human settlement named Nikeah. This place was located to the northeast of Sabin's Cabin, at a peninsula with two rivers on each side. "Ok, I think I might have an idea on where to go for this adventure to. Pit, Sabin, listen up." They turned to Duncan and looked at him, paying full attention on what he said. "Duncan pointed at the map again, at where the settlement was located at. Both of you guys will travel from here to Nikeah. This is where you should rest and get a boat ready to go to Triangle Island." He then paused for a little bit, as the atmosphere was a little bit tense. Duncan then got a red market to pinpoint the location of Nikeah. "Before that though, you will have to take Figaro Cave and make your way to Figaro Castle. There, you will meet Edgar. Once you get all geared up, make your way north and you eventually move up to the settlement of Narshe." Pit then interrupted Duncan in the middle of something, "Wait. Is Narshe like a mountain town, and we are going to rest there?" Duncan gave Pit a quick glance before looking back at the map. "Narshe is a mining town Pit. I suggest that you rest there for a couple of days. Though it may be cold, they have a hotel up there for guests. You don't want to be fatigued before you reach Nikeah. Anyway, the final stretch of the journey will take you to Nikeah. Just follow the river downstream and you both will arrive at your destination." Sabin joined in as well. "All three of us is going to build a boat there so that the trip to Triangle Island will be made more durable. We don't want your boat to sink in the middle of the ocean." Duncan walked back and forth. "I assume you guys are going to take the river upstream and keep sailing east until you reach Triangle Island."

Sabin showed the map to Pit, pinpointing the location of the island. It is located all the way north east from their own cabin. They will have to make it to Figaro Desert where Edgar lives, Sabin's older brother. From there, they have to make it through the forest and north to Narshe before going southeast to Nikeah. From there , they have to travel through the ocean that separates them from Triangle Island. Even then, legends of a monster that lives on the island is well known by all over the World of Balance. Anyone to has tried to get the treasure ended up hurt or killed. A boat would then have to be made, and who knows what dangers await ahead? Monsters are lurking everywhere, even underneath the oceans.

They got the map folded and closed up, and Pit and Sabin sat on separate beds. "I have prepared myself for the journey Pit. You are ready for a long, enduring adventure? I almost guarantee that they will be monsters along the way, so are you up for the task at hand?" Pit looked up at Sabin, trusting him more than ever before. In fact, Pit's trust in Sabin and Duncan is second to the one and only Palutena. Now that Pit's older, he has gotten considerably wiser and more skilled at decision making. He still retained that playful side of him from his youth.

Pit gave Sabin a stern look. "Yes, we must get our weapons ready. I might as well grab a sword or two along the way. Sabin, are you going to use anything as a means for a weapon?" Sabin instantly retaliated with confidence. "Pit, I don't strike or slash the enemies. I punch them with my fists and use my blitz moves to show them what we can do!" Pit rubbed his chin for a few seconds, as he forgot what he was about to say. Five seconds pass, and it returned to him. "Duncan, will you be joining us on our adventure? We may need another person on our quest to help us. Besides, you know that three is better than two!" Pit then gave Duncan a finger wank, encouraging him to join. Duncan had other plans though.

Duncan looked at Pit with regret, as he already knows what he is about to say. Due to is age, Duncan is not capable of making it all the way through. His younger days are all the in the past. Those were the good days. "No Pit, my duty requires me to stay in this house and maintain it. I will wish you luck on your journey with Sabin to find that legendary item tomorrow. And I will make for the both of you guys a full breakfast tomorrow. Sabin, you should tell Pit to get ready for the journey ahead, and rest in the meantime so that both of you will be at full strength by the next day." With that, Duncan went outside to check on the house, making sure that it was properly maintained and in excellent condition. The outside was quiet with nothing but crickets making noise.

And with that, both Pit and Sabin climbed into their respective beds and turned off the lights. On one hand, Pit took off his laurel crown and put in on the bed stand, while putting his sandals underneath the bed. Pit went to the same bed that he always slept in and Sabin went to his bed as well. Before sleeping, they talked a little bit about what is about to come. "So, this will start tomorrow Sabin? I haven't put my new combat skills to the test yet,but I am definitely capable of doing out some real damage." Pit said before laying down to put the cover on.

Sabin gave Pit a little smirk. "Yep, we are going to start tomorrow. Goodnight Pit. Let's get some sleep now. Ready for it?" He then went over to the sink to grab a bottle of water before finally coming down to his bed. Sabin then put the blanket cover over him, getting ready to go to bed. He then let out a loud yawn which can be clearly heard by Pit. "Someone is out of energy. As for me, my body is starting to feel fatigued as well." Pit thought. He was also feeling the presence of the shut eye.

They gave each other good nights and went to bed. "Goodnight Sabin. Make sure you get your well earned rest! Wooho! This is gonna be fun!" Pit said. He then started to close his eyes to get some much needed sleep. Pit and Sabin have been planing for this trip and how they were going to go at it for almost the entire day. That itself has taken it's toll on Pit's energy. He had also been training non-stop to sharpen up his fighting skills. He did not want to be the one that became "I'm Finished!"

Time flies by fast as Sabin was fast asleep. Pit on the other hand was still thinking of Lady Palutena, as it had been over 3 and a half years since Pit last saw Palutena at her temple. He must find a way home sooner or later. He himself is starting to have homesickness. He misses the action back at his world. Not only that, but he misses Phosphora as well. The battle took place between them long ago, but that was the past. He missed all of the conversations that he had with Palutena, along with the arsenal of weapons that he used. Pit thought of this and went to sleep. He mumbled in his dream, and this was one of the first ones that he actually had while away from Lady Palutena. Sabin meanwhile slept soundly.

 _ **In Pit's Dream**_

 _"Where am I? Lady Palutena?" Pit looked around to find himself back at Skyworld once again, on the marble floor. It seemed to be a calm morning, as the birds can be heard in the sky. He then looked back at himself. Pit was still looking like a 16 year old. However, when he looked up, something that he saw took him by surprise. It was Pit, but it was a younger version of him. It's what he used to look like way back when he was a kid. "Pit, we just have one last commander to deal with from the Forces of Nature. I'll get you ready for the task, but first, you should go get your weapons." Palutena said. The younger Pit went to get his weapons. Meanwhile, the present Pit watch on in disbelief. The younger one then went out of the same doors that Pit goes out on every single mission. "Moving out!" He then disspeared. "Hey! Can anyone hear me? Hello, please help!" Pit said, but there was no response. All of a sudden, it seemed like everyone could hear him. Pit's breathing got faster and more unstable. He could feel everything closing on him as his space got tighter and tighter. "No...No...NOOOOOOO! My time is not yet up! I still have plenty of ways to go."_

 ** _End of Dream_**

Pit then woke up all of a sudden, painting and breathing rather fast. Fortunately, he was still in the cabin and it was still pitch black outside. "Okay, compose yourself. It's only a dream. But that one moment with Palutena seemed almost real, as if I could interact." Pit thought. He then turned his bed around and wasted no time into getting the remainder of the sleep that he need for the day ahead of him. The sun rose it's head at about seven o'clock in the morning, with Pit waking up having 9 hours of sleep. Pit got up with a stretch and yawned and got up. He let out a groan to let his sleepy muscles get up and start moving once again. "Gah...still a little bit dazed. I'll try to get up without straining myself." Pit thought. He turned back to look at Sabin, who was still sleeping and breathing lightly. Pit slowly got out of his bed and made his way to the dinning table. A glass of water was already there for Pit to drink. Without hesitating, Pit grabbed the drink and hydrated himself. Sabin woke up about five minutes later. Both of them then noticed a smell of eggs, bacon and eggs. They both turned to where Duncan was, he was preparing the meal.

To start of the morning chat, Pit struck first. "Good morning Sabin and Duncan! I slept for nine hours, and I feel much better." At last, Pit got up to go grab his sandals from under the bed. He then turned to his bed stand to grab his golden laurel crown that he placed there last night. Pit then put it on his head and made necessary adjustments to make sure that it is comfortable. "Ah...that feels much better. I am all dressed Sabin! You should probably do the same thing as well. Our quest is about to start in about an hour from now. I am certain that I will meet new people, and fight other monsters!" Pit said before walking to the kitchen to check on the breakfast in progress. "Good morning to you Pit. How are you going to tackle on this adventure. With new enemies you have never seen before, this is going to be a interesting experience for the both of us." Sabin replied. He gave a big smile at Pit. Sabin made his way to one of the table chairs, sitting down and drinking a glass of water too.

Pit returned Sabin's smile with his own. "I don't know, but I adapt to the situation at hand. Each enemy have their own unique strengths and weaknesses. There is that thought of what is happening at the other world right now, maybe the war is still going on. The war between Palutena, Viridi, Hades, and the humans. My mind is sometimes fixated on that. Don't you want to know what happens at your home? I still want to remember, yet at the same time, I want my world to be more peaceful. As they say, make love, not war." Pit looked at Sabin's face, which was a little down. He could understand Pit's needs, as having a place with no fighting is the best one to have. "For sure, I would want to know what goes on at my town. It would give me happiness to know something like that." Sabin said. Duncan was awfully quiet until he came back in to lighten the mood. "It's already been 3.5 years? Wow, time definitely goes fast like that. Anyway, the breakfast is ready for the both of you. I am sure that you would eat all of it and leave nothing left behind. I have some pepper and salt on the table, so feel free to use that to your hearts content. Make sure not to go ACHOO!"

Duncan went to the kitchen in the small cabin and grabbed three plates that contained the food. First, he put two eggs for each. Next on the agenda is to put two bacon pieces right next to the egg yolks. He then delivered the food to both Pit and Sabin, along with his own plate as well. As expected, he grabbed the utensils and set them on the table, one each of them. Pit couldn't wait to start digging in, he was basically starving from the moment that he woke up. All three of them sat down on the dinning table. Each had orange juice for the beverage. It was freshly picked from the trees of South Figaro, and made into a juice right on the spot.

Pit went to look at his place, then reached out to the middle of the tablet to grab the salt and pepper shaker. He put some on his place to enhance the flavor of the dish. "All right, it time to start the eating. I need to get this food down into my system so that I feel full through thought this. Don't want to be starving on the middle of our journey." Duncan then went in to make a comment of Pit's statement. "Enjoy Pit, you are going to love my breakfast. You will almost certainly need it." Sabin also added, "Duncan's is the best at cooking. And you know it Pit. Time to turn on eating mode!"

With that being said, Pit started to eat and he didn't stop. Sabin did the exact same thing too, as he was starving to death. Apparently, Sabin is an eater just like Pit. In Pit's world, most of the Gods like Palutena and even Viridi knows that Pit has a huge thing for food and snacks. As Pit ate, he remembered that Viridi chewed him out for eating food while he was fighting her forces. Pit thought about this and then turned back to his place, which was almost gone by then. Meanwhile, Duncan ate his breakfast normally until all of the meal was completely gone from the plate. Pit also drank all of the orange juice clear from the glass, with almost no trace of it remaining. Duncan meanwhile got up and went to use the restroom. Pit and Sabin on the other hand was dressing up and getting ready to go on their epic quest to find the scarf at Triangle Island. This would be a journey to be remembered for both Pit and Sabin. Pit went to the weapons closet to pick out a weapon that he will use for the quest. In there, there is three weapons, all of them swords. One is a sword that resembles more of a dagger. "Hm...the sword size is okay, but the reach is too short for my liking. I know from experience fighting that some enemies should not be fought in close quarters. No Bumpety Bombs at least." The next sword has a extremely think edge and a big grip size. Pit tried to grab it and lift the sword, but he could barely keep the sword up, as it was heavy. "This one can definitely cut up a lot of things. But the weight kills it completely. Maybe Magnus can potentially use this weapon. He has more muscle than me." Pit then looked at one final sword, which was in between the two regarding to weight and damage that it can do. Pit tried to left the last one, and it turns out it is the right sword for Pit. He then took the sword from the closet before turning to Duncan. "Quick question Duncan. Where do you keep the sword holsters?" Duncan looked at Pit, then he pointed to a smaller drawer inside the closet. "The swords holsters are in there Pit. Grab one if you like." Pit looked back at the inside of the closet and went to open the small drawer. There, he found a couple of them. One of the holsters was black, and it was the perfect size for the angel. Pit then grabbed the black one and clipped it to his chiton that he wears all the time. Since he is left handed, he puts the sword holster on his right side. That way, he left hand can draw the sword quickly, as a backup. "Fits perfectly with my clothing. Yes! I...I am back in the game!" Pit thought. "My body is finally ready for this. Palutena would have been proud to see me set foot." Now, Pit has a sword to defend in case his blitz moves don't work properly. They will encounter trials up ahead and face of with new enemies that Pit have never seen before from his world, some of them will give both Pit and Sabin problems. Pit especially will have to deal with certain enemies that may inflict status effects.

Duncan was cleaning the dishes, and he cleaned them with speed, making sure not one spot was unclean. Then, he turned back. "Pit, Sabin, you guys should start packing up all the supplies that you will need for the trip. Sabin, make sure that Pit packs everything up. We don't want any important items to get left behind." Sabin then went to grab some bags for the two of them. When he got back, he unzipped so that they both can start packing. "That's a decently sized bag. Especially useful for longer trips. I'll get some canned food from the kitchen. It does not spoil unless we open it." Pit said before going and grabbing canned beans and meat for the journey ahead. Sabin decided that the best way to survive was to being necessities in his backpack. These include lighters, pots, wood, and bows, and some weapons. "I'll provide us with backup weapons in case our breaks Pit. You always want a plan B" Sabin said with confidence. Soon, they were done packing things up and they got the map from Duncan. Sabin looked to Pit for the thumbs up. "You ready to go Pit? No turning back once we are far out there! I myself am looking forward to this grand adventure. I will be united with Edgar, and who knows if he will help us out on our trip to Triangle Island. If that is the case, then I will write a letter back to Duncan ASAP."

Pit replied with eagerness. "Don't worry, I'll bet that Edgar would be willing to help us out. We really need it. Ready as you are Sabin. Let's roll on out now! No time to waste around here!" He began to set out towards the front door with pride. He grabbed the backpack on his back and turned to wait for Sabin to follow suit. Sabin lifted up his backpack with little to no problems, and gave Pit a huge handshake. "We should say goodbye to Duncan, he is going to take good care of the house while we are away." Sabin said.

Pit and Sabin then turned around to Duncan and gave him a warm hearted goodbye. "Duncan, you have been a excellent trainer and person to talk to. I can't give a bigger thanks towards you. Take care of the dojo for my sake." Pit replied with admiration. "Oh, and if you don't see me return, then I have found my way back to my own place. Farewell for now." Pit then gathered all of the supplies needed for the journey up ahead and set the path to Triangle Island. As they walked further ahead, Duncan's cabin became smaller and smaller until their sight of the cabin dissipated completely. With the cabin nowhere in sight now, Pit and Sabin set off on their quest to Triangle Island. This is Pit's first quest outside, will they finally find out what the legendary lightning scarf is for? How is Pit going to deal with the other cities and people that he is going to come across? With this being a adventure on a scale that Pit has never experienced before, he sets out to discover the rest of the world with Sabin? Still, Pit is stuck in the FF6 world. He is enjoying himself for the past couple of years, but will he go back to his very own world of the war between gods? More like the battle between, Palutena's Army vs the Forces of Nature vs the Underworld Army.

Pit soon came to wonder on how things were going back in his world. "How is Palutena and Viridi doing? Is the war still raging on? Maybe the fighting has finally stopped because of that stupid Wish Seed nonsense." He then continued walking with Sabin who was carrying the big bag with him. "Are you sure that you can keep that weight on you Sabin?" Pit asked with a tiny hint of concern in his voice. Sabin continued walking away from Duncan's house. "With these big muscles of mine, I don't think that you have to worry about me getting fatigued." Sabin said with a voice that makes it sound like he is sure of himself. "All right then. Sorry about bothering you." Pit said. He was carrying the bag on his back, making sure that nothing slipped out of the bag. They continued their march away from Duncan's house. The sun above is shining with intensity, with partly cloudy skies. Even though the clouds blocked some of the rays, Pit and Sabin were already starting to sweat from the heat.

As soon as Duncan's house is gone from sight. Sabin pulled out the map to look at their current location. "Okay Pit, we are in the middle of a valley right now, as there is two mountains that surround us on the left and on the right. According to this map, the quickest way to get to Figaro Cave is to go west. That means we have to start turning and walking right until we reach the mountains." Pit also took a quick look as well. "Are you suggesting that we should hug the mountains? I think that is a good idea, makes for our travel distance to be as small as possible. Also, this should help us avoid as many enemies as possible. Most predators lurk in the open for unsuspecting prey." Sabin then put their map back in his backpack, and began the walk towards the west. Both Pit and Sabin at the moment are walking on an endless sea of grass and rocks that are scattered. A few smell animals ran around them to hunt smaller game such as grasshoppers and ladybugs. Pit was looking around his surroundings, taking into account how beautiful it was. "This open area is simply breathtaking, with the green grass and the clear blue skies. I wish it was the same in my world. Well it is...for the most part." Sabin walked for about twenty seconds before replying back. "Yeah, these days are the days that you want to go on an adventure. Let's hope throughout that Mother Nature cooperates with us. Pit, are you still going to find a way back home? Palutena and the others might have started to notice your absence. Even Viridi might be surprised that you vanished all of a sudden." Pit looked at him with a mild sadness. "That is what my true goal is Sabin. I don't even know if they think I am still alive anymore. They may even think that I am dead after I was sucked in. To me, the soon I get back to my own world, the better it is going to be. Who knows? Maybe the fighting has truly stopped. Maybe we all can fight for something that is meaningful." Sabin knows Pit's exact thoughts of this, as he is like his brother. "We will find that thing eventually, to get you home. Who knows? We may even join you when you get to the other world. We can aid you in the fight if you need us." Pit scoffed at this. " Ha..Ha..Ha. I think it might be a little too early to call. Sabin, you sometimes look too far into the future. We are not even close to that point yet. Triangle Island is on the other side of this world." They continued to make their way across the plains. Pit was amazed that they was no enemies. Sabin walked to Pit as they reached the edge of the mountain range. By then, about 6 hours has passed. The sun was at 45 degrees above the horizon, meaning that the sun will set in a couple of hours. "This is where we start making our way south. We stay on this path until we come across a opening in the mountains. Then, we go in there, which would finally take us to the other side." Sabin remarked. Pit simply nods at Sabin's all-seeing knowledge and made their way by hugging the mountain down south.. As they were walking along the mountain side, Pit could help but think of what Palutena said to Pit regarding to boss fights.

 _"Let me explain to you about powers." Lady Palutena said. "I made them just for you, can you choose the ones that works best for you?"_

Pit walked with Sabin as he processed this memory. "Powers huh? I could only use a limited amount of them. If I somehow get that scarf that I need, then they might not be a need for them. I will have to talk to Sabin about this later on. I don't know how Palutena is going to deal with this." Sabin looked around, making sure the coast was clear. "That is surprising, no enemies so far. Normally, these monsters would be attacking us by now." Sabin said while observing. Pit decided to tell a little bit about the war in his very own world. "You know, it's funny how I can say almost the exact opposite if you were in my world right now. I remember having to fight almost constantly. You can say that I mostly needed a break, but why the heck not? Fighting bad guys is mostly fun to me. Plus, we get to use a whole variety of weapons. Such as a Club or a Palm, or bows, but they all have things that make them good. Ha...thinking back to all those good times. There was such a huge diversity of weapons to use. Sabin, you won't get bored of my weapons." Pit then looked back into the sky, filled with a endless sea of blue with a hint of cloud patches every now and then. To Pit, it seemed like everyone from his realm is watching his journey, or so he believe in himself that he was looked at. "Is there going to be like a forest approaching soon? Seems like that is the best place to be to hide from the dangers. I think that we should set camp in the forest." Pit questioned. Sabin stopped for a little bit to grab a bucket of water from his backpack. He took a little waterfall, then looked at Pit. "Want some water Pit? You are going to need it all the time." Sabin handed the bottle out to Pit and he took it. Pit also did a waterfall as well before handing the gray bottle back. "Thanks." Pit said. Sabin took the cap and screw in back to secure it. "Thanks for allowing me to drink some of the water." Pit said. Sabin gave Pit a giant grin, "No problems Pit, let's continue on this path. Maybe, there is something interesting and different in front of us." Both the 16.5 year old angel and Sabin continued to walk for another two more hours. At first, there seems to be end to the plains. Also, the sky had begun to turn red, signaling that night is fast approaching. Pit then spotted a line of green that is far away and right in front of them. He assumed that it was a forest of some sorts. "Sabin, look over there. It's seems to be a forest right there. There should be some editable plants there, but you have been here for a long time. I don't know my botany skills as well as you, Sabin." Pit said with slight insecurity. Five seconds passed, as Sabin gave a Pit a pat on the back. "We got this in the bag Pit, if there is a time when we are hungry, then that time will come when it is ready. Let's go to the forest eh? The night is falling upon us. It is in our best interests that we rest for today."

Pit said nothing as they walked closer and closer to the green line, eventually a tall row of pine trees showed up in their eye sight. They went and began inside the forest. Pit looked back as the plains got more obstructive by the second. Eventually, Pit couldn't see outside. He walked along with Sabin to a remote part of the forest to set up camp for the night. Pit took the bag out of his back and put in on the ground. He also got out the food supplies that were located in the bag as well. "Sabin, what are we going to eat on our first night out?" Pit said as his stomach was beginning to rumble. Sabin replied to Pit. "I think that we should eat some meat and beans. We burned a lot of calories on our first trek, and I think that we deserve a satisfactory meal." Pit nodded to his statement. "Before we can eat, I am going to gather the necessary materials to make a campfire. The temperature is dropping, and I don't want to freeze. Besides, who wants cold beans and meat?" Pit went up and gather some wood from the surrounding areas. "Man, I sure do not want to hurt myself on the first day. Some of these logs are sharp in certain places." Pit thought. He then delivered the logs to a clear site. Sabin went to his own bag and got out a lighter. "Can't start a fire without want of these!" Sabin said while winking at Pit. The lighter was then ignited to the pile of logs, causing a huge ball of fire to surge up into the air. "Whoa! Sabin, you are gonna start a forest fire if you do that!" Pit said as jumped back 10 feet. "Oops. My bad." Sabin said sheepishly. "Pit, get the food, and transfer them to the fire. We are going to hold up the contents with a steel stick. It has been designed to withstand high temperatures."

With that, Sabin grabbed the steel stick from his bag and hooked it up above the campfire. Pit went in and attached the can of beans and the slab of meat onto the grill. While that was cooking, Pit decided to have a little talk with Sabin. "So, how has Figaro Castle been going, Sabin? You haven't been there for a while." Pit rested on the ground. His head was turn to Sabin, who gave him an elated look. "To finally see my brother again after some years is going to be amazing. That castle there is my very first home. You will definitely love it for sure. Besides, have you had any success contacting Palutena?" Pit merely fidgeted with his hands. "Unfortunately, there has been no success in contacting Palutena via telepathy. Not even Viridi or Phosphora. I guess even they are missing me right now. There has gotta be a way to there. Anyways, the food is still cooking. While we wait, I think that I am going to go practice my blitz moves." With that, Pit walked away and practiced some of the moves that he learned over the years. "Yeah, that angel definitely has a free spirit. Viridi and Palutena would be proud to see how for Pit has come." Sabin thought in his head. With that, the food began cooking. To pass the time, Sabin took out the map and look at the route that they were going to take. "Our route is certain to bypass all of the Empire territory. The last thing that we want is to be captured." muttered Sabin. Sabin looked at the cooking food once again, and called for Pit to come and eat with him.

"Pit! Our dinner is ready! Looks like it has been cooked all the way. We will split the meat and beans in half." Sabin yelled. Pit turned around and walked back to the site of the campfire. He got down and sat near the fire for warmth. Pit grabbed the half of the meat and beans and simply said: "I am staving! Food gives you health!" With that, Pit ate both the meat and beans together. "This is quite tender." Pit thought as he went through his ration. Sabin also went through his food as well. As usual, Pit finished the meal faster than Sabin. He then went to get some water to rinse his mouth clean. "I see that you have the map on you again. Surprising that there are no enemies or creatures that we must attack." Pit said. Sabin got up and removed the steel stick and waited for the metal to cool down. He replied in a quick matter. "We only fight those who get in our way or who posses a threat to us. This world is big, and you will need all of my fighting skills. Without your Palutena, you won't survive for long out here." Over the next several hours, Pit and Sabin looked at their map and what they are going to do on their way to Nikeah.

By this time, the sky is completely black, with stars that litter the night sky like painted dots. Pit sat down and stared at the sky above him, with Sabin doing the same thing as well. "A beautiful sight isn't it?" Sabin said. Pit said nothing and continued to look up at the stars. Their surroundings have been quiet as of late, and Sabin was tending to the fire to keep it going. Both of them were getting ready to go to bed as it was approaching 11:00 PM. Pit yawned as usual, and his eyes were starting to get droopy. "Time for me to go to bed." Pit said. "See you tomorrow mourning Sabin." He then started to sleep on his side. Sabin followed suit. The last thing that he said before going to sleep was: "Pit, good night to you. Let's reach Figaro Castle tomorrow."

8:00 AM arrived, and Pit was the one to open his eyes. The sun was rising, and the sky was a beautiful yellow-blue hue. He could also hear the birds that chirped around him. "Viridi would have definitely love this, and so would Phosphora." Pit thought. Sabin slept a little longer, but he too woke up. "Good morning Pit, it's time that we get moving to Figaro Castle. The heat is going to become unbearable in the sun, so let's not waste anymore time." Sabin packed everything and snuffed the fire out. Sabin checked his bag and was satisfied at the amount of food that he had with him. Pit also packed up as well, with putting all the contents into his bag. They then were ready to resume their quest at about 8:30 AM.

When that happened, Pit looked forward once again and began the trek to Figaro Cave with Sabin. With Pit and Sabin in the deep forest, will they be able to take on the perils and the wildlife that resides there? How will Pit be independent without his Lady Palutena to assist him? And finally, how is Pit going to get back to his realm. Surely, are the gods still at it? Is Phosphora still alive or not? To Pit, that was the most important question that he hasn't found an answer to.


	4. Journey towards Figaro Castle

**_Meanwhile...in the World of Balance Forest_**

It was on the middle of the mourning, when Pit and Sabin encountered the first enemies as they were randomly walking. There seem to be Lobos that blocked Pit's and Sabin's path, just after they exited the cabin. Pit didn't have a real fight for over 3.5 years. The last real fight was with Phosphora, the Lightning Flash. And who knows if Pit can still fight on his own.

Pit took notice of the new situation, as he turned to Sabin. He gave Sabin a yes with a head nod. Pit then began his rally cry. "Enemies along the way?! It's time to whip some ass. I am Pit, former servant of the Goddess of Light. I fight for right, anything that is wrong must be made right. And you all, are HISTORY!" With that, Pit then began to engage combat with the Lobos, a wolf-like creature.

Meanwhile, Sabin stood back from behind Pit, as he observed the combat between Pit and the Lobos. "Engage them Pit! Remember what I taught you all these years, and make sure you get the most out of it. I'll see how you handle your first enemies out on the wild."

One of the Lobos tried to lunged at Pit, where Pit dodge it easily. He then sidestepped and used Phantom Rush against the Lobo, in which the enemy was defeated in one hit. Pit then stepped back right next to Sabin, who was having his fists up in the meantime, ready for battle. His fighting face then turned to Sabin.

Pit then turned to Sabin, telling him by shouting. "Sabin! Do what must be done to these monsters. I am counting on you to finish the job."

Sabin then followed Pit's advice and flipped the Lobos upside down, with it limping and eventually falling over on its side. Both Pit and Sabin did their victory poses, and then proceeded on through the forest, heading closer to Triangle Island. First though, they made their way South towards Figaro Cave, where they stopped for the night, as it was getting dark already. Both Pit and Sabin unpacked their gear, which included some food and a camp fire with a sleeping bag as shelter. Pit got out a chunk of meat and Sabin grabbed the can of beans that was included in the pack. Pit put the meat on the fire while Sabin prepared the beans for eating by opening the can. After that, they ate the steak and beans in silence. Pit was the first to finish his meal, as usual. Sabin then followed. Each of them ate half of the beans and steak. Pit then turned and looked into the sky filled with stars, with the moon in full phase. Sabin turned towards Pit and looked at him mysteriously.

Sabin talked to Pit, worried about his emotions. "Is there anything wrong Pit? You seem to be quieter this time compared to the previous night." Pit simply replied: "Sabin, these past few days have been somewhat have a curiosity to it. This world that you live in seems to be much more peaceful. There is no wars, no battles, just friendly people that you can get to know. All of them, kind-hearted. Like this what I would like it to be as a dream. Sabin, don't you agree?" Sabin started on in silence until he can form his thoughts. When he did, Sabin replied intelligently,

"For the most part, there hasn't been any major battles, but there is a certain empire that is threatening the world right now. It is called the Gestahlian Empire." Pit didn't know what empire was it, so he replied back in confusion: "Gestahlian Empire? What is that Sabin? Why do we need to be concerned about them?" Sabin then gave Pit a lesson in what the Gestahlian Empire was. Sabin spoke, "Long ago, humans and espers lived alongside peacefully, until the War of the Magi occurred about one thousand years ago. This terrible war then set the humans and the espers apart.

Technology was sent back, and over time, the Gestahlian Empire rose. Their ultimate goal is to drain the life from the espers and use their magic for destructive purposes." Pit then just stared at Sabin in silence, "What's an esper anyway?" Sabin quickly replied, "Espers are beings that possess magic. One by one, they are captured by that empire." Pit was apparently shocked, "That is not right at all! Those people should not do that to other live forms. I now begin to understand on how Viridi said some of the humans are destroying the earth. They are doing more than that, they are harming life! Sabin, what do you think we should do in the meantime?" Sabin said, "Pit, I think it is in our best interests to rest for now, tomorrow is going to be a long day. We are going to make the journey from Figaro Cave to Figaro Castle, where my other twin brother lives." Pit replied, "You have a twin? I never knew that." Sabin replies, "Yeah Pit. Anyway, I am going to say goodnight. The camp fire is still blazing, which should provide warmth for both of us." Eventually, Pit and Sabin went to sleep under the crystal clear sky, with the stars shining their brightness upon them. Meanwhile, the campfire is still blazing, keeping them warm in the meantime.

At around 7:30 PM, the sun rose above the horizon and its light pierced the sky. Pit slowly opened his eyes, his vision clearing. The first thing that he can hear is the chirping of birds and the sounds of wildlife. The campfire that was right next to them was now a little more than a pile of smoking coals. Pit slowly turned to his side to see that Sabin was still sleeping. Is it that Pit slowly walked over and looked up at the sky, as it was now orange-red. Pit then shock Sabin on his shoulders. "Sabin, it is time to wake up. We will have to begin our journey to Figaro Castle." Sabin replied back to Pit. "Ughh...Good mourning Pit. I am going to wipe of the sleepiness from my eyes. Then, we can eat our breakfast together. For breakfast, we are going to have some sausage." Pit was excited about the fact that he was going to have one of his favourite foods for breakfast. Pit said, "You know what Sabin? This time, I am going to go back for seconds and thirds." Sabin was walking around now, checking their supplies for the main journey ahead of them. He got out a pack of sausages and made a new campfire by striking flint and steel together. It worked really well, as the spark landed on top of the wood, making it flame up for the first time. The flame went up to the sky and Sabin put the sausages on the grill. The sausages made a sizzling sound as it cooked, making both Pit and Sabin more hungry. Pit comments on the smell, "Man, that sound of the meat cooking and the smell makes me want to dig in. It is surprising on how hungry you can get from just sleeping overnight."

Sabin then sat down and turned towards Pit, "This is just one of my meals that I normally eat in the morning." One of the sausages was ready to be taken out of the fire, as it was done cooking." Sabin took that one out with a stick and ate with his bare hands. He began chewing it with his left hand, never stopping to say anything until the entire sausage was gone from him. "Oh Yeah! That tasted so good to my taste buds! Come on Pit, give it a try, you will love it." Pit then grabbed two of the sausages and began eating them as well. "Man, that flavor just exploded in my mouth! Oh man, this is the best thing that I have ever tasted." In a span of a few moments, the entire two sausages was completely gone from Pit's hands.

Pit then licked the rest of the excess from his mouth. "Sabin, now that the sun is completely up, we should start packing up by now." Sabin then replied to Pit, "Correct, I am going to starting packing up our supplies. For your job Pit, you should prepare our weapons just in case we encounter any monsters in the Figaro Cave. The last thing that we want is to get caught off guard." Pit then started to turn around and sharpen the bow and both of the extra swords that they brought. "Good idea, we don't want our weapons to be dulled out any time soon." Pit then soon finished sharpening the weapons with flint. Sabin also finished with his packing up the supplies that they had. With everything packed up, Sabin and Pit continued towards the looming mountain with a cave. Pit then turned over to Sabin, his face gleaming with sweat on his face. "Whew, Sabin! This is going to be some fun trying to get into that cave. It also looks damp, which might not be good for us at all." Sabin replied back to Pit with confidence, "No problem Pit. I have journeyed through here multiple times already. We shouldn't encounter any dangerous monsters along the way."

Both of them slowly made their way into the cave and looked about around them for any monsters that might have jumped right on them. Pit was surprised that they weren't any monsters. "Hmm, there seems to be no threat. Maybe we are just lucky today." But just as Pit said that, three monsters popped out from the depths of the cave. One of them seems like it has it looks like it was three hornets heading their way, getting ready to attack. One of them launched their stingers at Sabin. If the stinger contacted a person, it would inflict poison on the victim. Pit saw this and warned Sabin, "Sabin, look out!" He then pushed Sabin out of the way. Pit then turned his face to Sabin, preparing for their next battle against the monsters. Sabin had almost no time and grabbed his sword, he now is turned towards the hornets. Pit said, "Sabin, look out for those stingers. Attack them when you see a opening." Sabin was willing to fight, as his emotions can get a little bit out of hand. "No one messes with my friends! I will punch all of you out!" Sabin then jumped and dodged the barrage of stingers that was aimed towards him. He then pulled off a double flip and kicked on one of the hornets. It was smashed to pieces. Sabin then turn to is right to see Pit rolling to the right and then pulling out the bow from which he aimed at another hornet. Before the hornet could fire a stinger shot right at Pit, he had already fired at the hornet. The arrow hit the hornet directly, making it explode in a matter of seconds. Pit then talked to Sabin, "Sabin, two of the hornets are taken out. Who is going to take out the last one?" Sabin replied directly to Pit, "I am going to take the role here. You should stand back while I finish the job." Pit simply watched as Sabin executed his Phantom Rush move around the last hornet. A bright light ensued around both Sabin and the last hornet, along with a bright flash of light. The bright flash of light soon died out, leaving nothing left behind but a burning aurora around Sabin. With all of the enemies defeated, Pit said his victory quote: "All right victory is ours!" Sabin also did the same thing as well, but this time, he said "Mission has been completed, all enemies have been defeated." With that out of the way, they both continued to make their way through the dark and damp Figaro Cave with nothing more than a flaming torch.

As they both walked along the way, Pit looked around in a little bit of anxiety. Sabin on the other hand kept on going, talking to Pit for a moment. "Anything on your mind Pit?" Sabin asked. "I always want to know what is on the other side of this cave. What surprises will be uncovered on the other side", replied Pit. "You will have to wait and see for yourself my friend. Our journey is not even halfway yet", Sabin replied in a neutral voice. About two hours later, they came across a recovery spring. Pit was in awe at that, as he didn't jump in a hot spring in a long time, nevertheless soaked in one. "Don't tell me, is that a hot spring?! Excuse me while I dip myself into it". Sabin chuckled at this, as he himself has taken a few dips into hot spring himself. "Go ahead Pit, enjoy yourself. I am going to stay dry for now." Pit slowly turned to the blueish water and dipped himself, feet first. Right away, Pit could feel the warmth of the water surge up his body like a raging wave. He immediately let out a sigh of relief. "Ahhhhh, I'm feeling the healing Sabin. This is what I always want to be in all the time. It lets you escape from reality and concentrate on yourself. For the record, I am going to spend about ten minutes in here." Sabin said nothing but turned to his right to see the other side of Figaro Cave. The sun was already dropping to the horizon, as the sky went from blue to now yellowish-blue. Its light pierced the exit of Figaro Cave. Sabin then turned away from the exit and headed towards Pit. "Pit, I think we have reached the other side of Figaro Cave. I think you should get out now. We need some time to get prepared for the night that we are going spend. Tomorrow will be the final trek to Figaro Castle. We will need all the strength that is possible."

Pit didn't want to get out of the hot spring, as it felt too good for him, "I think I am going to get out now and follow you, since you know the way out." He then slowly climbed out while Sabin was waiting for him. Once Pit got up and out from the recovery spring, both he and Sabin stepped out into the sunlight. From what Pit can tell, the sun is about to set in a little bit more than a hour from now. "Sabin, that beauty of the sky. Makes you want to relax more don't you think? I am thinking of making a suitable camp in a place that we can easily relax on."

Sabin looked around and see that they was a flat grass like area that have several trees scattered around the area. To the far south, there was the sea that stretched on to the other continent. To the west however, there was the desert that lies ahead, the largest in The World of Balance. That is where Sabin and Pit intended to go. Sabin turn towards Pit and pointed towards the desert in the distance, "Pit, our final trek to the castle will require for us to travel through the desert." Pit was a little bit concerned, so he replied: "Couldn't we just go around it or not?" It didn't take along for Sabin to reply back to Pit. "The only way to reach Figaro Castle is by travelling into the desert. Our castle is located in the middle of it." Pit then turned towards the desert, then looked back at Sabin. "The first task should be setting up camp. I think that tree not far from us is the best place for us to call a night." Sabin then walked around, making sure that no one else was around. A day like this is peaceful, the fighting is low, battles are only fought if necessary. Pit unpacked the supplies under the tree while Sabin sat down and relax. After Pit unpacked all of the supplies, Pit sat down right next to Sabin. Both of them started at the partly cloudy sky in silence as the light wind pushes the clouds as if they are feathers. Pit slowly looked down, feeling a little bit lonely. It seemed obvious to Sabin that Pit was thinking of something else, rather than the trip itself. Sabin talked quietly to Pit, "Is there something on your mind Pit? Maybe is there something that I need to know right away?" Pit continued to stare down and up for a long time before saying something to Sabin, "There is this one person that is on my mind all the time. I keep thinking about that person." Sabin could relate to this, as he himself though of his twin brother Edgar ruling at Figaro Castle while he was gone for a long time. "Pit, who is this person you are talking about? I am a little bit curious." Pit immediately replied, "Sabin, now is not the time for this. Later on, you will soon find out who it is." All of a sudden, Pit's stomach started to grumble, and Sabin could here that. Sabin was that kind of person who like is a fighter who takes orders directly from others. In this case, Sabin tells Pit the following, "You seem like the kind of guy who is hungry all the time. I heard that you are a picky eater." Pit turned to the right to face Sabin face to face and said, "Yep, that is true. I remember that I always dislike anything with vegetables. Lady Palutena sometimes cooks dishes like that. I tend not to like it as much. I am more of a carnivore type of person." Sabin looked at Pit with a nod and turned back up to look at the sky that was now beginning to turn red. Pit then told Sabin the following, "Sabin, are you getting hungry? I am absolutely starving to death."

Sabin then took some of the cooking tools out of the pack, getting ready to cook for dinner. Sabin then took out the flint stick and settled it down between him and Pit. "Go and get some twigs and branches to start the fire", Sabin told Pit in a calm voice. Pit agreed to this and got up from where he sat and began to gather some twigs and sticks not far from where they are camping. About 15 minutes later, Pit returned to the camp and placed the sticks where Sabin could reach it. Sabin then reached over and grabbed his flint striker and put it right over the pile of sticks. For the first time, Pit was looking forward to meeting Sabin's twin brother at Figaro Castle.

As Sabin struck the flint, the sparks went down to the sticks and set it on fire. In the time after that, Sabin grabbed a skillet out from the pack and set that on the fire. Pit turned around to see Sabin put two eggs into the pan. A sizzling sound can be heard emitting from the pan itself. Pit went back down and sat next to Sabin, where there was bare ground for him to sit on. "Eggs huh? Those things are the best." Sabin continued to look at the food that was cooking, as he wants to make sure that the food does not overcook. Once the eggs were cooking, Sabin then took another piece of meat from the backpack and put that along the the two eggs. Pit simply watched as the food was cooking, his mouth watering up from the smell that the meat is giving off. By now, the sky was dark red, with the darkness arriving. He then turned up, watching the sky slowly turn black. There was a long moment of silence before Sabin broke it. "Looks like our dinner is just about done cooking. I'll put some salt and pepper to spice it up a bit," Sabin said in a normal voice. Pit said, "That's a good thing, adding some spices never hurts." Soon, the meat and eggs were cooked and Sabin divided the food into two pieces. One egg for each and half of the ham for each. Pit was the first take a bite into the ham. Almost immediately, his face began to shape into a grin. It was clear that Pit enjoyed the taste. "Holy...that is so good!" Pit said in excitement. Sabin replied, "No problem Pit, I may not be the best cook, but I know what I am doing. Now, I am going to dig in." Pit was already the first one to eat the ham, along with the eggs. "So how big is the desert?" Sabin replied to Pit, "Figaro Desert is probably one of the largest deserts out there. When we make the journey tomorrow, we would be lucky to make it in a half a day." Pit nodded to this and finished off his dinner for the night. Sabin also did the same thing as well, leaving nothing but pure bone left on the ham. Once their meal was finished, Pit and Sabin both continued to talk to each other. Pit was the first one to talk. "Every time I look into the sky, I always see Lady Palutena. I know that all of them are waiting for me to make my return. I know that somewhere out there, they are all looking at me right now. I can see it in the stars." Sabin put his hand on his cheek, then slowly stroked it. He was puzzled at how Pit can see things in the stars. "Pit, do you always believe that they are looking down on you?" replied Sabin in interest. Pit thought about this for a moment before answering back to Sabin. "Must I look at the stars above? I will never forget them, they all live in my heart."

Sabin then gave Pit a pat in the back before getting the sleeping bags out. The call of the nature never dies out, a force that never sleeps. Sabin then gave one sleeping bag to Pit while they both look outside at the darkness ahead. The campfire meanwhile still providing a source of light. Pit then got in his bed and looked at the stars, with Sabin, the space above them moving at a snail's pace. Pit then felt himself yawing, as he is starting to get a little bit sleepy. Judging by the position of the moonlight, it was about 10:30 PM. Pit then told Sabin the following: "Looks like I am going to sleep now. Tomorrow is a long day ahead of us. Getting to Figaro Castle is no easy task through that desert. I am feeling tired. We need a good night's rest if we want to make it through. Good night Sabin, see you tomorrow." With that being said, Pit got into the sleeping bag to get some rest. Sabin on the other hand continued to make sure the fire was still going. Ten minutes late, Sabin got in his sleeping bag. "He is a good kid. Pit could be like my younger brother", Sabin thought. He then went to sleep. The night was soon flying by with both of them sleeping, undisturbed by nature and the animals that roam around. They were sleeping under the tree, with the campfire keeping them warm.

The next day soon arrived, with the sun rising. Pit was still sleeping, but about 15 minutes later he slowly opened his eyes. The birds can be heard chirping. Meanwhile, the sky was a blue-orange hue. Pit slowly sat up from his sleeping bag and rubbed his eyes, his energy fully restored from yesterday. He then proceeded to stretch his arms to make them warm up, as his arms are still a little bit sleepy. He slowly got out from his sleeping bag and put some new dry branches in it, to make sure the flame doesn't burn out. Just then, he saw a fox jump around and chase another bunny. Pit chuckled at this, as nature was at work here. He was greeted by a light breeze in the air, under the tree, next to the raging river. Pit continued to stare at the river until Sabin got up and tapped Pit on the back with his finger. "Hey, Pit. I am going to make this breakfast fast. We are only going to have one egg and two bacon each. Our journey must get started ASAP." Sabin said with excitement. He then went to get the pan with its greasiness from cooking the day before. Pit slowly looked towards the sky, as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. He let out a sigh. "What happened? To Lady Palutena...and Viridi. Are they still fighting? What's the point? No one wins. One person's gain is another person's loss. Phosphora...is she still alive? I wonder if she is dead for good. Forgive me...I...I...I'm, I'm sorry that I had to defeat you. Perhaps someday, we can move on from that Lighting Battle in Chapter 14 and find happiness together. One day...I promise!" Pit muttered under his mind so that Sabin couldn't hear. He then got up to help Sabin finish the over easy eggs and bacon. Another 20 minutes fly by and it was ready. Sabin said to Pit in his casual talking voice, "Pit! Let's enjoy this for ourselves. No more time must be wasted. Ahhhhh...I may need to get a cup of joe to wake me up."

Sabin then turned to eat his breakfast without a sound. Turns out, Pit did the same thing as well, eating his one egg and two bacon in silence until his plate was completely gone. "So Pit, you're ready for the journey? I am going to get packing now." said Sabin. He then went to clean the cooking pan and put it back in his pack. Pit on the other hand, went to put out the fire and cleaned up the camp site with nearby water from the stream. Some ash gathered on Pit's hands, so he just washed his hands in the water. "This feels really good, I feel refreshed!" said Pit in relief. The sun was rising higher than now, so Pit went back to gather all the things that they needed, including a map. "Let's get going now." Pit said. With that, both of them set out for the journey ahead, right into the desert. Sabin told Pit: "Finally, I'm going to see my brother Edgar once again."

Gradually, the ground slowly gave way to desert. Grass transitioned into sand, and Pit, along with Sabin, moved deeper and deeper into the desert. "Boy, I hope we don't encounter enemies here." Pit said to Sabin. "Don't get your hopes up, the trek from here to Figaro Castle is very high in activity. Monsters can pop out any time now. Who knows, they might come out." Sabin said in caution. Pit said almost immediately, "No problem, when they show up, we will be ready for them." Ten minutes fly by, and it seems that Pit and Sabin were thinking that the journey will be a piece of cake.

All of a sudden, two monsters popped out of nowhere, ready to attack them. The first monster looked like a massive black scorpion with red eyes and a stinger. The other monster looked like a sting ray with blue eyes and a tail. "What is THAT?!" Pit said in confusion. "One is called the Sand Ray, the other is called Alacran." Sabin informed Pit. Just then, two more Alacrans joined the battle. Pit said in annoyance, "Oh COME ON! There are three of these guys, why can't we have a break! Dammit!" The Sandray made his first move, trying to use it's Tail attack on Pit. It misses, while on the other hand, the two Alacrans fired at Sabin. "It's time to show whos boss!" Sabin said. He dodged both of the attacks like it was nothing and used Metal Knuckle on one of the Alacrans. It was crushed by Sabin's fist. The other tried to use Stop on Sabin, but he sidestepped and did a 360 before punch the Alacran in the face, killing it. Pit was unaware that the last Alacran that was still alive is charging up its Stop attack. It then fired it's stinger at Pit's leg. Sabin gasped, "Pit! Watch out!" However, it was too late, as the stinger hit Pit already. "OUCH! That hurts!" Pit said in pain.

Just then, Pit tried to move his body to fight the Sand Ray. However, as he tried, every part of his body refused to move. He was stuck in a fixed position. "Wha-,WHAT?! I...I can't move. What happened to me!" Pit said in a worried fashion. Sabin replied to Pit, "Oh, I almost forgot...the Alacran can inflict a stinger that can make you go into Stop, also known as the Numb attack. In other words, you are stuck until its effect wears off of you." Pit groaned at this. Sabin then turned his face towards the monsters to finish them of. The Sand Ray tried to attack Sabin with it's tail, but Sabin counter attacked with a Suplex, lifting it up into the air and completely destroying it in one blow. He then proceeded to clench both of his fists together, as flames built up on both of his fists. Finally, Sabin delivers the Fire Dance to the remaining two Alacrans.

Both of them were lit up on fire by Sabin's attack and was completely reduced to a mere nothing but ash on the ground. "Victory has been achieved. Monsters, defeated! Let the peace spread all across this world!" Sabin shouted. Noticing that Pit was still stuck in time, he waited until it's effects were gone. Then, Pit could finally move his entire body once again. "Sabin, that was NOT fun getting stung by that Alacran. Man, I really need to be more careful next time!" Pit finally said. Sabin laughed at this, "Ah well... this is your first time encountering these enemies, so let's keep an eye out for them as we head closer to the castle." Over the next couple of hours, the duo make there way across mound after mound of dunes and dunes over and over again. Pit was starting to get a little bit dehydrated. "Need..water Sabin. My tongue is parched." Sabin then handed Pit a bottle of water, which he happily drank from, as it was cool. He and Pit were also sweating like crazy. Droplets are forming out of Sabin and Pit's head, trying to make them cooler, but it had little effect. "We must be getting closer to Figaro Castle. There is nothing but endless sand and dunes. I don't even see a single person except for us." Pit stated out in desperation.

One hour passed and still, no building in sight. "Where are we now?! We must be getting somewhere." Pit said in confusion. Once again, two Sand Rays appeared and launched a surprise attack on both Pit and Sabin. "Ow...Looks like we never get a break anyways." Pit said to Sabin. Pit then did a jump in the air and performed the Fire Dance. Both of the Sand Rays were lit up on fire and reduced to a mere crisp. Pit then celebrated his victory, "You just got pwned FTW! This is so badass, something I can finally do for myself. I don't have to rely on Lady Palutena as much as I used to." Sabin looked at Pit for a little while before finally replying: "Yeah, growing up feels good...know what I mean? You gain independence and are freer to roam the planet." Pit nodded at this and turned back towards the dunes.

After another grueling 7 hours passed by, something catches Pit's attention in the distance. It looked like it was a castle with greyish walls, "Is that Figaro Castle? Sabin...I think that we finally reached our destination at last! Well...my feet is really hurting right now, we have to get there as fast as possible. If I have to walk any longer, I think my feet will give way on me." Sabin was just as happy as Pit right now, he was going to see his brother for the first time now. "Now Pit, let's finish off this journey before the sun goes down. Perhaps my brother can join us for the search to that legendary scarf."Sabin said to Pit in encouragement.

They slowly made their way closer and closer to the castle until they were like 100 feet away from Pit. Sabin said in relief, "Edgar, I missed you! I must tour around the castle as soon as I enter it. I haven't been here in about 10 years." Pit said: "Ten years huh? That is quite a long time. I remember that I had to wait about 25 years before Medusa attacked again. Lady Palutena was the one who sent me out once again." Sabin turns to Pit and gives him a handshake, "Let's go! There is no time to lose! This desert heat is killing me." With that, they walked to the castle entrance, the desert castle sanctuary within sight.


	5. Figaro Castle - Day 1

_**Figaro Castle: Day 1**_

At the castle gate, they were greeted by three guards, one guarding the door to the entrance of the castle. The other two seem to be standing right next to something that looks like a ostrich, each one guarding one of them. "What are those animals? I have never seen that type of animal before. Even the Overworld didn't have something that looked that before." said Pit, confused. Sabin knew what it was, since he rode it many times before. "Pit, that animal you are looking at is what we called a Chocobo. It is often used for much faster transportation across this world." informed Sabin. Pit and Sabin walked to the castle entrance. The guard, which was standing in the entrance noticed them coming. "Halt! Who has business with the King of Figaro?" Sabin then walked over to the guard. "I am Sabin, the twin brother of Edgar. I have brought along a friend of mine. Please allow us access to talk and hang out with my brother." Sabin said. "Very well, you may proceed. Welcome back home Prince Sabin. We hope that you have a comfortable stay." said the guard of the double doors.

He then moved to the right. Pit didn't say nothing in the meantime. He wanted to not cause any trouble during his visit. They both walked inside the castle, where Pit was awestruck by what he saw in there. "Whoa..look at all that décor. What a majestic castle!" There was two decorations of blue and red patterns on the wall, one on each side. Two staircases lead down, one on the right, the other on the left. Ahead of them, a red carpet is there with another set of double doors. Pit took back in awe, "Wow, they have air conditioning here! The desert is way too hot for me! I would have been finished!" Sabin said in response, "I am just relived that I am back after ten years. Anyway, let's proceed to the door." Both of them walked through the double doors. A sound of turbines booms as they walked across the castle exterior. Pit catches that sound. "That noise, is it turbines? I have never seen a castle that uses it before." Sabin then recognizes the tech that the castle uses, "Pit, the castle is equipped with one of the most advanced technologies in the world. The only one that can top it is the Gestahlian Empire."

Pit was taken back by the use of it, as the fans keep rotating at a faster speed. His world didn't even came close to the technology that Figaro Castle has. Out ahead, Pit sees an intersection that splits off into three paths. The right and left paths lead to another walkway before ending at another set of double doors. There were guards at each one, standing in the center. "This place seems to have been heavily guarded for sure. Not surprising to me." Pit said when he noticed the guards standing. Sabin and Pit continued walking to the double doors in front of them to where the royal crest is positioned above the doors. Pit was taken back by the materials in use for the castle. "Both mechanical and stone parts. They must be extremely rich to afford this." Pit and Sabin opened the doors and came across yet another hallway with two doors on the side and another double door. In the room, there was red royal carpet on the bottom with six golden statues. "Man, this castle seems to keep on going and going. On the contrary, those six statues are completely golden! Edgar must have the currency to buy that. The flames are also a nice touch." Pit thought. Sabin and Pit went to the final set of double doors where they slowly opened it. "Here we go, this is the final door. After this, it's the room where Edgar is. Let's hope my brother is here." Sabin said directly to Pit. They opened and walked into the room.

There, they walked under a even bigger red carpet and the two same royal emblem was position left and right all the way to the back. In the middle of it, a two swords clash together stand up. On the left and right sides of the room, there stood one curtain with one guard on each side. What lies ahead in front of them is two blue king throne chairs side by side, with the left one occupied. There, Pit could see a man with blonde hair in a long ponytail that was kept together with two ribbons. He had blue eyes with light blue armor, and white boots. Pit also noticed that he wears a long blue cape. Edgar was sitting there, and saw the two of them. It didn't take long for him to become relieved that his brother arrived home. "Brother, your back! I'm happy that you decided to return to the castle." Edgar said. He and Sabin then ran to give each other hugs. "I missed you brother. Long time no see." Sabin said, having not seen him for ten years. Pit stayed back and smiled at this, as it has shown that not all humans are greedy and self-destructive. In fact, most of them are gentle, and love nature. After the hug, Edgar turned to Sabin. "Anyhow, who did you brought around with you brother? He doesn't seem to be around from here." Sabin then turned to Pit and then back to Edgar, looking at him. "That is my good friend Pit. We have been training together for over 3.5 years now." Edgar then looked at Pit, curious of his angel wings. Nevertheless, Edgar then walked over to him and gave him a handshake. "It's nice to meet you Pit. My castle is very fancy, suited for any to stay a night or two." Pit said in response, "Hello there Edgar! I am honored to be in this castle right now with your brother. Your family built this castle from the ground up?"

Edgar took a moment to process this information. "Yep, made completely from scratch. After they passed, I had to take on the role as the king." Pit was taken back, "Oh no...what happened to them?" Edgar turned his face to Pit, showing his slightly sadden face. "I don't know. About ten years ago, they got sick. Must have been something that did them in. How about you Pit? Do you have...angel wings? I have never seen anything like this before." Pit started to get a little sensitive, especially when people talk about his wings. "Yes, but I can't use them to fly." Pit said to Edgar. Edgar talked silently to Sabin for a moment, then turned back to Pit and looked right at him. "I mostly used the Power of Flight given by Palutena to get around from place to place. Fortunately, that will soon be a problem of the past. Sabin and I are on our way to find the legendary scarf located at Triangle Island." Edgar become curious, as he never had or experienced a full on scale adventure. "That's seems cool. We should discuss this more in detail at dinner. For now, you should relax and make yourself at home. One of my maids will take you to your room. In the mean time, I have some agendas that I must attend to." Edgar said to Pit.

Meanwhile, Sabin then turned to Pit and excitement builds up on Sabin's face. "I'm gonna explore around this castle, I haven't been here in such a long time." With that, Sabin dashed out of the throne room and exited out from Pit's and Edgar's sight. "Well, that was quick. Looks like he is gonna have some fun here for sure." Pit said to Edgar. They both looked at each other for a while before one of the maids come in to take Pit to the bedroom. "Pit, follow me." One of the maids said. He then followed her back outside into the desert air (which is still as hot as ever). "Damn, that heat is never gonna stop at all! Hopefully, night is better." Pit thought. They both walked and took a right this time at the fork. Both the maid and Pit went into the double doors to come across another room. This room has one single door ahead with one torch on each side. On the left, a stair leads down to the lower floor. Pit and the maid walked to the door and opened it.

They went inside and closed the door behind them. Inside, there was four beds, with a clock above them to tell the time. Those beds that Pit saw were comfortable, and suited for any visitor of Figaro castle. Pit then turned to the right, where he saw two maids walking around. A table and three chairs were also into the room. "Wow, a bedroom and a dining room at the same time. I am assuming that is where we will eat tonight." Pit thought. At the end of the room is a fireplace. He looked at it before the maid went to tell Pit something. "Here we are Pit. This is where you will sleep. It has been made to the best of your comfort. I hope you will enjoy your stay. As for me, I have to get going to do other things in the castle. Goodbye for now." the maid said. With that, she left the room, with Pit in there. He then walked around a little bit and looking at the clock. "It's 6:30 PM. The sun must be setting soon. It's starting to get lower in the sky" Pit assumed. He then looked at the table and noticed a cup with something in it. Pit walked over to it and noticed a note there. He picked it up with grace.

With his developed literacy skill, he read the letter to himself. It was a hand written letter, written from the highest quality black ice. It read the following:

 _Dear Angel Pit,_

 _From the maids and Edgar, we welcome you to Figaro Castle. Here is a little treat for you to boost your morale._ _Feel free to explore the castle or chat with us maids. Everyone here is welcome to talk with others. We hope that you have a hospitable stay._

 _Angie._

Pit looked at the cup and noticed it was some sort of tea. His stomach was really starting to turn from a lack of food in his system. He was known to eat a lot in his world.

"Hmm...that tea looks greenish. Is it green tea?" Pit sat down on one of the chairs and blew on the tea to cool it down a bit. Slowly, Pit put the tea to his mouth and took a sip from it. "Wow...that is so good! Best green tea that I ever had. They sure know how to make a tea perfect!" Pit said. He then turned to the maids, who were talking about Edgar. "I want to marry him." one maid said. "He is such a charmer. I hear that he flirts with women all the time, including me." another maid replied. Pit kept listening to them gossiping. He then remembers this as a thing he saw before. "Something about Edgar's flirting with women seems very familiar. I know of only one other person who does the same thing. Yep, that one cute girl." Pit thought. He still sits in his table and finishes the green tea. Just then, a sound can be heard from behind Pit. Sabin entered the room and walked over to Pit. "Just got done exploring the entire Figaro Castle. Damn, it ain't nothing short of amazing." Pit turned in a fast motion to Sabin, "I just arrived in this room, drank the tea. It was the best thing that I had in a long time." Sabin then looked at the clock, as it was shortly past 6:00 PM now. Apparently, time has been flying by at a much faster rate than both Pit and Sabin anticipated.

They both stand up. "Pit, I think that dinner should be fast approaching soon. I suggest that we wait for dinner to be cooked and served." Pit felt a grumble in his stomach. "Yeah...I think that my stomach is calling for more food now. I could always have more food!" Sabin and Pit then exited out of the room that they will be sleeping in to check on what else Figaro Castle has to offer. "All right, we are going to take the same door that we came out of." Sabin said. They then both walked out and to the left, and kept walking until they reached the other side. By this time now, the sun was down, and the sky started to darken as a result. The temperature also dropped steadily. "Hmph...looks like the air is cooling down. That's always a good thing. Sabin...the weather must be feeling a lot better then before." Pit said. Sabin walked and then stopped to turn to Pit's face, "Yes, we could always use cooler temperatures. Let's enter this set of double doors." The doors were opened by both of them. What they came across was a room with green carpet, the same as all the other rooms in Figaro Castle. On the left and right, there is a green and yellow chair with a table for reading. Ahead of Pit and Sabin, a row of shelves, four on each side, had books filled completely to the max. "Wow, you guys even have a library in the castle. Talk about being fancy. I myself might take one book someday and read it." Pit said in amazement. "Feel free to take a look at the books, my brother doesn't mind it. There is plenty of them." Sabin replied. "Look, maybe there is a set of stairs that we can go up." Pit and Sabin walked up to the left and walked up the stairs that lies ahead of them.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Pit saw another room with a table and two chairs. The carpet was also green. Pit went up to the room and checked what was around. He could see another brick fireplace and the clock telling the time. It was now about 7:15 PM. "Wait, there seems to be red curtains that lead to something. Let's check it out." Pit said. He and Sabin walked to the place where the red curtains are placed and found out it is just a single bed. "There's only one bed here. Who could it be for?" Pit asked Sabin. "This bed here is Edgar's, it's where he sleeps every night." Sabin replied. Pit nodded in understanding, then turned and walked to another set of stairs. Sabin followed closely. "If we keep going up the stairs, it will take us to the top of the castle." Sabin said. Pit gave Sabin the thumbs up, as it means that they will keep walking up to the top. They reached the top of the penultimate stairs. There, it is revealed to be a table and a chair in front of them. There is a lone bed with the clock on top. Both of these objects are to the left of the final set of stairs. "I'll just assume that is for the lookout guards at night. Everyone needs a rest somehow." Pit said. They then walked to the final step of the stairs and reaching the top of the castle. There, Sabin and Pit can see the miles and miles of desert that lies ahead and around them. The sky was also starting to turn to an orange color, as the sun sinks even lower in the sky. "Sun is setting right now. Soon, it's going to be night." Sabin said. Pit said nothing, but looked out and around at the beautiful view. "Quite a nice view eh? I haven't had time to play my video games. The sun makes it even better. Anyways, I think we should head back down." Pit said to Sabin after five minutes of sightseeing. "Yes Pit, our dinner with Edgar should just be about ready soon. The cooks are just about done." Sabin said intently to Pit.

Both the teenage angel and the muscular man made their way all the way back to the library. "I'll just grab a book..." Pit said until he was interrupted by a maid that entered the room. "Sabin, Pit, the dinner is ready for you both. Just make your way back to where you will be staying for a couple of nights. Edgar is waiting." Sabin and Pit turned towards each other, then they both made their way back to the 4 beds/dining room. There, they saw Edgar waiting there with food on the table. Pit couldn't be happier to see food, such as high quality beef and pork, vegetables, bread, soup, and a couple of potatoes. Pit looked down at his stomach, it began to rumble frequently. "Stop...stop that! Damn, there goes my stomach yet again." Pit thought. They sat at the two remaining chairs that were unoccupied. Pit looked at the utensils on the table. There was knives, forks, and spoons. Sabin got down and cut a slice of meat and grabbed some vegetable mix on his plate using a spoon. He then began to eat some of the food. Pit selected the beef and cut out a slice of it. He also used the bread knife to retrieve some starch. Pit put the meat and the bread into his mouth. The food melted in his mouth, with the juices attached to Pit's taste buds. "Beef, cooked to perfection. Edgar, that is some good meat right there! I am going to thank your cooks for this meal." Pit said with his face turned to Edgar. "No worries Pit, our food is always cooked to the highest quality. Pit, I am honored to have you joining me in this dinner tonight. However, I am curious about some things that have to do with you." Pit turn his head a little in confusion. "Ok... what do you want to know? Go on." Edgar turned to Sabin, whom the latter gave a nod to him. "I want to know what was your life was like before you met Sabin. Before he had to take you in to give you a clean build of health over 3.5 years ago."

After Pit finished the bite he was on, he looked at both Sabin and Edgar. When he was done looking at them, a deep sigh came out of him. He then looked at Sabin and Edgar again, they both stopped eating. Pit then straightened himself up. "It's a very long story, but I'll try my best to recall the events that have happened to me in the past. Pit then began telling his story from his past, starting from the very, very beginning of his journey:

"28 years ago, Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness trapped Lady Palutena in the Underworld. It was my duty to rescue her at that point. I remember making my way up from the Underworld, to Overworld, to Skyworld. Skyworld is where I live. However, I had to defeat her commanders. The first is Twinbellows, a giant demon-like dog with two heads. Second is Hewdraw, the dragon with three heads. Finally, I had to defeat Pandora, goddess of calamity. I also had to acquire the Three Sacred Treasures as well. They were: Arrow of Light, Wings of Pegasus, and the Mirror Shield. Using these three items, I defeated Medusa. Me and Lady Palutena thought it was over for good, Skyworld would be at peace forever. And so, we hoped that it would remain that way for a long, long time.

Turns out that wasn't the case. Medusa returned after 25 years, vowing revenge on us. Lady Palutena called me out for duty and I had to fight her commanders once again, but this time I had no Sacred Treasure, and I had to contend with Thanatos. Once again, I acquired the Three Sacred Treasures and defeated Medusa. Finally we could rest, but nope, turns out that Hades was behind all of this. The true ruler of the Underworld. My focus then had shifted to taking Hades out, but then he decided to make a thing called a Wish Seed. The Wish Seed was a thing that could grant any human in my world a wish. After all, it turned out it was a fake. Unfortunately, the humans fell for the ruse, and began killing each other over the false seed. I saw the fighting between nations. I couldn't bear to see the slaughter.

That was the breaking point, as Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, decided to rain her Reset Bomb. It completely obliterated all of the town and both of the human armies. Her view is that humans have strayed to far from their intended path, so she had to exterminate them all. That is what she thought was right. Our job is to protect the heavens and earth from those who seek destruction. Therefore, we had no choice but to oppose Viridi. That means I had to fight through the Forces of Nature. I somewhat remember fighting Cragalanche. Basically, he was a golem, with a weak spot that is so obvious. It was on his ass. I just exploited that and boom, he fell down with little problems. After that, Viridi was gonna drop another Reset Bomb on humans once again. So, I had to stop her yet again from her agenda. I stepped out to discover that the Forces of Nature is fighting the Underworld Army. Viridi launched another Reset Bomb, only for me to stop it in time. With the help of Palutena of course. The place that she made her Reset Bombs is called the Reset Bomb Depot. Real original name huh?

I then destroyed her depot. Boy...was she so pissed off. After that, I had to go defeat another one of Viridi's commanders named Arlon. He commands a fortress called the Lunar Sanctum, which looks exactly like the moon. It holds a weapon so powerful that it makes a Reset Bomb look like a firecracker. Anyhow, I went and defeated him. Arlon's fortress was a thing of the past. On the other hand, he was a real gentlemen. If we weren't fighting at the time, I might have sat down for a friendly chat with him. The next day, the Underworld Forces were once again at battle with the Forces of Nature. On the Underworld side, Thanatos is back, for the third time.

He was engaged in a battle with Phosphora, probably Viridi's strongest commander. She has lightning powers. I followed both of them during their battle. Eventually, Thanatos fell and Phosphora was the only one left. Lady Palutena guided me there into the Thunder Cloud Temple. I then made my way through it, eventually to the center where Phosphora awaits. Phosphora...she isn't like Viridi's other commanders. She was constantly teasing, flirting, and making compliments of me. Even though there was some light-hearted moments, I had to defeat her. She was weakened from her battle, which made the fight a lot easier. I succeeded, and the Thunder Cloud Temple began to fall apart. I was extracted out by Lady Palutena, and was back at my temple. That was when a bright light surrounded me, and I soon woke up in Sabin's Cabin. That's my past. Edgar, Sabin, any thoughts or questions?"

They soon looked at Pit silently, before both of them gave Pit a round of applause. "That was good and touching Pit. Now, what do you mean Phosphora was different from the others?" Edgar asked Pit. The latter looked at Edgar for a long time before finally speaking. "After all of these years, I couldn't help but think for the first time, someone else besides Lady Palutena showed that they care about me. Could this be the beginning of something bigger?" Edgar, being the ladies man as usual, blew a small whistle before uncrossing his legs. "Pit, if you want to know if a girl likes you, then you will have to take several things to consideration. The first is to look at their behavior. Usually, I can tell that someone has a crush on me if their behavior is different around me than other people. You ask yourself that. Secondly, observe her talking. A change in the way that she talks to you means that you are special to her."

Pit's was at a sudden loss for words. "But..B...B...I...I'm not sure if I am ready for this yet." His face began to turn red once again, any time that he and Phosphora is mentioned, he gets embarrassed. Edgar, seeing that Pit is starting to blush, steps in. "I know this may sound like a lot, and it is perfectly normal to get a little bit flustered. Don't be so worried about it. Pit, every great relationship starts from a place of conflict, and evolves into something richer. If you think she has a crush on you, and you like her, make your move. Don't waste your opportunity." Sabin looked at Edgar and nodded slightly. "My brother is absolutely right. Do you think you can do it? If you think the right time for you and Phosphora is now, you initialize the spark. I'm not pressuring you Pit, but the choice is yours. You pick out your own destiny."

Pit was now on the defensive. "But she said that I was not cute after I defeated her! There is no way that she..."

Edgar placed his arms over Pit. "Now, Pit, I don't think she actually means that. I think that she is upset that she lost to you. Face it, no one likes to lose, especially if you think that you are stronger than them. Maybe you can give her a second chance the next time you meet with her. You never know Pit. She could very well be the love of your life, and no one could ever replace her as an important person to you."

He looked at Edgar and Sabin and looked down again before looking back up. He let out a little sigh. "Maybe, just maybe. But I'll need some time to think about it. For now, we should get back to eating our dinner for tonight." With that, Pit grabbed the spoon again and went to finish his plate of meat, bread, and cheese. He ate silently, without a loud chewing noise. Edgar and Sabin did the same thing, but they talked quite a bit to each other. "Pit has been my closest friend ever since I meet him. I am glad that I found him first, and saved his life. His goddess would be thankful for me." Sabin said. Edgar stood up to grab a handkerchief before sitting back down. "Where did you found him? How was Pit's condition when you first saw him?"

Sabin still remembered this certain turning point of life three and a half years ago. "I found Pit right outside Duncan's Cabin. That was when I rush in urgency to Duncan saying that we have someone outside. I tried to nudge him awake, but nothing happened. Knowing my conscience, I took him into the cabin and motored him over the next couple of days." Edgar simply looked at Sabin before grabbing his own cup of tea. He saw that Pit was still going at it with eating. "Eat as much as you like, make sure not to over indulge on the food Pit." Edgar said with a teasing smile. Pit continued eating, along with the rest of the crew until they were all full. "Boy, I am completely stuffed now! Oh, and I almost forgot something. Edgar, you said earlier that you were interested in our quest. In Sabin's backpack, we have a map that highlights our route. We could also use some help from you as well." Pit said before getting up to walk outside. "Sure thing, but the first thing to do is to clean the table up and make sure no one else is in here." Edgar countered. He then called for the butlers to clean up and the maids to leave the room immediately. It took fifteen minutes for the process to be completed. "Get Pit in here, we are going to discuss on what we are going to do. I have heard of this scarf before." Edgar said to Sabin.

When that happened, Sabin stepped out with Pit in front of him. "Let's go in Pit, the cleaning is completely done now. My twin brother needs to talk with us regarding to our route." Pit looked at Sabin with a confident look and went back to the hybrid bedroom/dinning room. Edgar was waiting for them on the same spot that he sat during the dinner. Edgar whistled quietly once again before crossing his legs once again. "Pit, you should show me the map that you talked about." Sabin gave Pit the go-ahead to open up his backpack and find the map that Duncan gave to them. Pit took it out and took the rubber band out to unfold it on the table. Once again, the map unfolds to reveal the entire World of Balance. A pen traces their route from start to finish, as if a race is per-determined. "Here is the map so far, we are currently here right now." Pit said. He then pointed to Figaro Castle. "Our next destination is going to be Narshe, the mining town. After that, our next destination is going to the the port town of Nikeah, which is southeast of Narshe." Edgar went forward to look at the map in more detail. "Narshe huh? They all have a town that is power by coal and a mixture of steam. I think that place would be fine for a one day stay. We also have some shops here in the castle as well, so you can stock up there if you need to. They also have a hotel at the front of the town, so we will be staying there."

Sabin turned to Edgar and whispered in his ear. "Brother? Are you going to go with us on the journey. Having three of us means that we would have a better chance the moment we reach Triangle Island." Edgar looked at Sabin's expressions for a long time before finally speaking. "Of course, why won't I? I have nothing to lose if I go. And I also want to help Pit get to his home as well. Let's go to the shop, maybe one of the merchants could sell the stuff to you guys for some gil. Follow me, I know where it is located." Edgar then walked out of the room and slowly closed the gray door behind him. "Let's go Pit. I bet he is going to find some sick upgrades to our current arsenal." Sabin said quietly. Both of them followed Edgar out of the two doors, then made their way back to the center and on the way to the king's throne. They entered the same room that they went into earlier. Edgar was the one to lead the way, and pointed to the two doors on adjacent sides. One was tucked all the way on the right, the other on the left. "See those doors on the far left and right? Those are the shops at Figaro Castle." Edgar said with dignity. "I can help you get the supplies that you need. But first, we may need a tent to rest on the way between Narshe and Nikeah." They all went to the left shop and in there, there was a merchant selling things. "Welcome...hey, our king is here. How can I help you?"

Edgar went to the merchant and told him what he was there for. "We need to buy several things for you. A tent is what we need, for specific purposes. To rest a night between cities." He then got some gil out from his pocket and got it ready to trade. The merchant on the other hand started showing reluctance into taking money from the King of Figaro. "B...But...your our king. I don't want to take your..g" Edgar cuts him off and scowled at him "Look, don't you have a family? Just shut up and take it." Pit and Sabin shrugged at each other. "Wow, might be a little on the blunt side Edgar." Pit thought. "Whatever. Doesn't matter anyway." He then looked around the room to gauge the size of it. Meanwhile, Edgar handed the 600 gil to the merchant for the tent. "The tent is ours now. We can use it anytime we want, and you guys don't have to worry about sleeping in the miserable rain anymore." They all exited out of the merchant room and went over to the other side to enter the other room. There, Pit and Sabin saw the room filled with weapons and with another merchant there, this time tinkering with the weapons. When the merchant heard footsteps coming from the door, he looked up to find Edgar, Sabin, and Pit. "Ah yes...you are here. Anything you need tuning up or selling? I have some new weapons that are ready if you need them now." Pit looked around for anything interesting that might serve as a upgrade to his current weapon. Then, something in the corner catches his eye. It seemed to be a mechanical like thing with gears and a huge speaker. Pit has never seen anything like that before. "What the heck is that thing?!" Pit said to the merchant while pointing at the object. The merchant in the shop looked at where Pit pointed before turning back to face him. "That is a tool called the Noise Blaster. It is said to confuse the enemies, as most people have told me. Who knows, maybe that would be of some use to you." Edgar listened before whispering to the angel. "Pit, that thing could confuse most of the monsters that we encounter outside. If you buy it with my 350 gil, maybe hilarity can ensue as the enemies turn on each other. You want to buy the thing?"

Pit looked at the device and deduced that he would be better off with the item in his inventory. "Well Edgar, I think it would be greatly beneficial to get that in case we run into trouble." He then stepped back and waited for Edgar to get done with processing the payment. "All right, the Noise Blaster is finally yours Pit." Edgar said. With that being said, the King of Figaro walked to go grab it. The weight was unexpectedly light. Edgar then handed the Blaster to Pit, who then held it. "Wow, this is some advanced tech right here! It's not as heavy as I expected it to be." Pit said in surprise. Edgar, with his ego, turned back to Pit. "I'll be at the king's throne when you need me. If there is an emergency, then I'll be there at a moments notice. Now, if you would excuse me." Edgar went out of the shop and all the way back to his throne. In the same stretch of time, Pit and Sabin exited the shop to go look outside at the night sky now. It was 8:00 PM now, and bedtime is about 11:00 PM. Pit and Sabin looked into the full moon that shined above Figaro Castle tonight. "Ah, the stars are clear tonight...no signs of any threat so far." Sabin said to Pit. Behind their backs, the guards went in and out, patrolling around the castle. "Don't you get a little homesick Sabin? I'm starting to feel it." Pit said in a mellow tone. "I can barely remember my bed in my home realm. My recollection about the war between the Forces of Nature and Palutena's Army is starting to get fuzzy as well. Seems that times have changed huh?"

Sabin gave a little chuckle. "Some things never change Pit. People may change out the outside, but some on the inside remain the same. Keep that thought in mind Pit, you are going through the same thing my friend. Appreciate what has been given to you. You will grow to be a handsome 17 year old angel." They looked at the dark desert that was only illuminated by the Figaro Castle. Pit was starting to get a little bit bored, as there is little means of entertainment in the middle of the desert. Unfortunately, Pit doesn't even have a single video game console in his hand. "Sabin, as much as I like to stay outside, I think it is in our best interests to go back to the library to speed up the time." Pit said with a slight upbeat tone. He had develop an interest in read books for the past 3.5 years. Listening to Pit's advice, Sabin and Pit exit the dark night of the desert and went back in to the library to select from the shelves. "Hmm...what to choose? Ah, I got it! 'The War of the Espers'." Pit thought. He went to the shelves to pull it out and walked over to start reading the book. Sabin looked at the angel before getting a book of his own. They proceed to read from the next 90 minutes. Before they know it, the clock read 9:30 PM. Pit noticed the time and closed the book up. He got up to stretch and to turn around to face Sabin directly.

"Sabin...uh...do you guys have any showers in Figaro Castle? I could use one." Pit asked. Sabin looked up from his book. "Oh, the showers are located in the bedroom that we are staying in, just go to the right after you enter it. That should lead you to another door. What you will find is the master bathroom for the room." He then looked back down at his book. "Thanks for the guide! Now, I am going to go take a much need shower. Haven't had one in a couple of days." Pit exited the room and made his way back where he is going to sleep. There, he saw a door. He went in it, and what he found was a shower and bathroom decorated with gold and jewels." A speechless expression formed on Pit's face. "Wow...that is luxury right there. Reminds me of Palutena's master bathroom." He took a moment to see what is in there. It was a golden shower, with a bar of soup, some shampoo and conditioning. On Pit's right, there is some towels that stand by, ready to be used. "Okay, time to get a real bath! Might not be a hot spring, but it will do!" Pit then walked next to the silver tub and took out his saddles. It didn't take long before even his clothes is taken off completely. He then slipped into the tub and turned on the water. He turned the water to warm-hot temperature. "Relaxation at it's finest!" Pit said. All of his worries and stress washed away. Steam also began filling the room. After the water rose up to proper levels, he rubbed his hair with shampoo/conditioner. Next, Pit used soap on his body. As he did that, he began to sing a specific song from a long time ago. "What was that song that I sang when pursuing one of Viridi's commanders?" Nothing came to Pit's mind, until a few seconds later. "Oh I got it! I remember now." Pit thought. He began singing to test out his vocal capabilities.

"Again today I will go soaring through the sky. My enemies, I'll dish 'em up in a stir fry! Gracious goddess of light watches from up above! At dinnertime I always show the cook some love!" Pit singed. It was quiet afterwards. "Huh, looks like I still have it. My singing voice has gotten deeper as well. Puberty has happened big time." He finished get all the soap and shampoo from his body, leaving him to feel refreshed. He shuttled of the shower and got up from the tub. Pit took a couple of steps to clean himself using the towels that were there. Afterwards, Pit put on his clothes and sandals, ready for anything that is coming. Fatigue started again, as by now, it was 10:15 PM. Pit yet out a yawn, then walked all the way back to the library. "Hey Sabin, mind if we go to our room and drink some of that tea?" Pit asked. Sabin closed his book and followed him all the way to their room, where they helped themselves to tea. They sat down on the table. "So, what is our plans for tomorrow?" Pit asked Sabin.

Sabin simply gave him a nod and replied. "We are resting here for one more day. My brother also has to get ready for the journey as well, that means getting weapons and armor for himself. Tomorrow is going to be an easy day." Pit was relived to hear this, because for the first time in a long time, he can walk and look around nonchalantly. "That's the plan then. Let's see how fast it is going to take us." Pit said with signs of tiredness. "I'll get going to bed soon, it's already 30 past 11. Also, if we find a way home for me, then you both should join. Having three people is certainly better than one." Sabin rubbed his skin that itched a little bit. "No doubt about it."

Another thirty minutes passed, and it was time for Pit and Sabin to go to bed. Pit took off his sandals and put it under the bed. He then proceeded to sleep down on the mattress. It was very comfortable, made from cotton and the blanket was made of silk. Pit let out a huge yawn. "Have a good sleep Sabin. I am going to rest now, my energy is drained for today, and my eyes are getting heavy. See you tomorrow." Sabin did the same thing. "You too Pit. Always have hope in what your goal is." They both went to sleep, knowing that the next day will be relaxing. As Pit and Sabin inched ever closer to their destination, Edgar joins along on their quest to Triangle Island, with the legendary lightning scarf that awaits. Who knows, maybe they three can defeat the beast that guards the place. And maybe, perhaps the three will return to Pit's world, unaware of what has changed over the past 3.5 years.


	6. Figaro Castle - Day 2

_**The next morning**_

Pit slowly opened his eyes, with his body turned sideways. He was still a little groggy, as Pit just woke up. His head slowly turned, eying the clock above where Sabin is sleeping right now. It was now 8:00 AM in the morning. The sky above Figaro Castle turned bright orange as a result of the sunrise. Pit rubbed the sleeping dust from his eyes and let out a huge stretch before righting himself up. He then looked under his bed to retrieve his pair of sandals, then proceeding to grab his golden laurel crown. He put in on his head and made several adjustments to it before walking out of the door. He exited both sets to doors to go outside to watch the sun rising. These rays that pierced through the earth warmed Pit's skin up. "This warmth, the sun, what a spectacular sight! The wildlife must also be waking up as well, but I suppose that is desert, so little in terms of animals is expected. I wonder if Edgar is even up yet." Pit thought. Just when he said that, out comes Edgar from the other side of the castle. Even if he just woke up a few minutes ago, he still looks the same as yesterday. Pit noticed that his hair was combed as well. "Gee, you are already dressed out and combed!" Edgar saw him and wiggled his finger from side to side with his body turns towards him, typical of Edgar being a ladies man. "Now, Now, Pit, I have to keep looking nice. After all, I am the King of Figaro. And I want to look good for the ladies out there." Pit simply laid his head on his right hand. "Wow Edgar, just wow…" a sarcastic Pit replied. Edgar walked closer and before Pit knew it, Edgar was right beside him. He was looking in the exact same direction as Pit is. "Anything you plan to do for today? We don't have much here, but we have some things. For example, we have poker, or you could test out the chocobo. You will be using that tomorrow anyway. That would give you a good idea on how to operate on it. The cooks are making breakfast right now, it's going to be a small one, and we want to save our appetite for lunch and dinner." Edgar said as he looked at the sunrise. "I would sure like to ride on one. I wonder what I would feel like." Pit said. He continued to look out at the endless desert that stretch for miles. Edgar simply walked back into his room where he is reading his supplies, he has acquired a Bio Blaster and Auto Crossbow as well. These items could be of use.

A few minutes later, Pit could hear the door opening and closing coming from behind and to the left of him. "Hm, who's there? Who knows, maybe just another guard walking around he…." Just then, Pit's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey Pit! Over here, I just got up." Pit turned around to see Sabin with his hair messed up and with the sleeping dust still on his eyes. "Sabin, I was just starting to get a little anxious there. Why don't you go fix your hair, looks goofed up." Sabin looked up at his hair and realized that it was messy. "Gah! I have to go get this fixed up, and I have to wash my entire face to wake myself up." He dashed all the way back into the room and went to the restroom to grab a comb. There, Sabin fixed his hair. Pit waited for the time by thinking about him again. "He reminds me a lot about myself when I was much younger. For Palutena's sake, I'm feeling a little empty right now." Five minutes later, Sabin came back out with his hair fixed. "Now what ya think about this? Looks good to me. Anyways, our breakfast should be ready soon. I went to look at the clock, now about 8:30 AM." One of the Figaro Castle maids came to Pit's and Sabin's spot, wearing the same attire that the other maids wear. "Breakfast is ready for the both of you. The food is at the table where you guys sleep. Make sure to eat it all! These cooks take their dear time to make the meal taste the best that it can be. With that, I have some other things to do for the time being." Sabin and Pit simply watched as she entered a door and disappeared from sight. "Pit, what are we waiting for? Let's eat now! I can't hold my hunger in for any longer." In a blink of an eye, Pit and Sabin dashed back to their room and looked at the dinner table.

Sure enough, they were two plates there. Each of them contain delicious toast, two eggs, and a cup of coffee. Turns out that the utensils are already prepared for them as well. Pit sat at the seat that was closer to the firepot. Sabin took the other. "Look what we have here? Seems like there is some coffee as well, that's a good thing." Pit thought with curiosity. He grabbed the fork and the knife and started eating. First, he cuts into the egg and use the toast to pick up the egg pieces. Pit then put it into his mouth, the mouth-watering food. "That's really good taste right there, could use some spice, but otherwise, its fine." Pit said. He then went over to grab his cup of coffee. Using his hands, he slowly tipped the cup into his mouth, allowing some of the liquid to enter. "Wow…that has some kick! They sure do use the best coffee possible." As Pit ate his breakfast, Sabin was quick to follow. "So, what are you going to do for an easy day like today?" Sabin asked as he ate. Pit's face soon turned towards excitement, due to what Edgar is going to do with him today. "For the first time, I am going to ride on a chocobo. I have to get some experience in riding that, as we are going to use it tomorrow to get to Narshe in a faster time. What are you going to do?" Sabin simply drank his coffee when Pit spoke. "I might walk around and check if our supplies are still in stock. If we don't have enough, then I should fill up our bags."

Pit and Sabin soon fished both the breakfast and coffee. The butlers came in to take the plates away and clean the eating table. "Thanks for cleaning up!" Pit said with a smile to one of the butlers. One of them bowed down a little Pit to show him some respect. "No problem Sir Pit. We are here to make you pleased." They then exited out of the room, leaving only Sabin and Pit behind. "Well, let's get riding on one of the Chocobos shall we?" Pit asked. Sabin walked out and this time, took the stairs down to ground level. Behind him, Pit followed Sabin until they exited out into the hot desert once again. There, they could see a couple Chocobos with the seat unoccupied. "Hey look, there is one over there! Let me try to get to one right now!" Pit said with glee. He then ran at fast as he could and slowly hopped onto the animal. "Whoa! This is going to take some time to getting used to. Giddy up!" Pit said to the animal. Suddenly, the chocobo took off, with Pit barely able to hold on. It rode around the castle for about twenty seconds before throwing Pit of the seat. The next place that Pit founded himself was his face right into the sand dunes. Pit's mouth was full of sand, and he was unable to speak out anything. Sabin watched as he began to chuckle at this. It was just too funny to keep inside for much longer. The laugh with Sabin soon escalated into maniacal laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHA….Oh Pit….got a little too much sand in your face?! BWHAAAAAAAAAA!" Sabin said as he clapped his hands from the overload of laugher. Even the guards in the area began to laugh with Sabin as well, laughing at the rookie at hand.

Pit growled at Sabin's statement. "Not cool Sabin…you.. that g…getting….*cough* a mouthful of s…sand is funny?! GAK!" He ran over to get as far away from the chocobo as possible. Pit coughed all of the sand that got into his mouth. "Never again. That was terrible….I should have realized doing that was a bad plan to begin with." Pit walked towards Sabin, whose laughter died down. "I think you need some experience my friend. Gosh, you should have better control of that chocobo. Last thing that you want to happen to you is getting tossed to the side and having that chocobo ditch you, like you were nothing to him." Sabin criticized. Pit looked and walked over to Sabin, who was wearing his standard attire. "Yeah, way to state the obvious." It was clear to Sabin that Pit was aggravated and annoyed. Pit slowly moved his arms so that he touched his face with his hands. Turns out that Pit still has sand particles in his face. He gave an exaggerated groan. "OH…..great, now I have this sand in my face. Now, how to get rid of this? There seems to be no water nearby. Wait a minute…I got it!" Pit thought. He ran all the way to the door of Figaro Castle and quickly worked his way back up the stairs and to the master bathroom.

Once he got there, Pit went to the sink and turned it on all the way. It was splashing all over the place, but Pit didn't care. His hands reached for the water and brushed all of the unwanted sand off his face. A rush of urgency rushed him at that point. Pit quickly grabbed a clean towel and dried his face thoroughly. "Now that…was EMBARASSING. I really suck at my first attempt. Oh well, there is always more chances to ride on it." Pit thought. Meanwhile back down on the desert sand, Sabin reflects on what he just saw happened right in front of him. "Pit is always going to adapt to any situation. I have known him long enough now. Kind-hearted, spirited, and sometimes sarcastic. What an interesting 16 year old. I wonder what Edgar is doing in the time being." A few moments later, Pit came back out of the same door that he entered in, his face all clean of the sand dust. "Now that is all fixed, let's seriously consider giving it another shot. Sabin, walk me through this. I need your help now." Sabin gave Pit the thumbs up and slowly guided him to the same chocobo once again. Pit got a little bit nervous the second time he approached. It was still fresh in his mind about his first epic fail went he first mounted on it.

Pit didn't want to repeat the same thing again, so he waits for Sabin to catch up to him. "Okay Pit, get up on the chocobo. I'm teaching you the basics of ridding on the chocobo." Pit obeyed Sabin's orders and got up and sat down. "What should I do now?" Pit asked Sabin. "I see this sort of whip right in front of me." Sabin wasted no time teaching Pit the fundamentals. "Yes, that whip right there determinates how fast your chocobo will move. If you move the whip a couple of times forward, you increase the speed. Likewise, if you tug back on the whip, you will decrease your speed. Give it a try Pit, I want to see how you handle this." Pit gave Sabin a smirk, then went turning back to face the chocobo's neck. He let the whip forward once, which Pit then felt a slight, but notable joint forward. It began to move at a slow speed. Pit was surprised on how simple the controls are. "If I lean to the left with my body it should turn to the left. The vice versa of that should also be true, if my hypothesis is correct." He leaned to the left slightly to test this out. Sure enough, when Pit leaned, the chocobo turned to the left. Pit then went back to facing straight, and it stopped turning. Pit then leaned in the other direction, and it turned to the right. It is as if the animal knows what Pit wants it to do. Over the next couple of minutes, Pit used this new knowledge to steer it left and right to do a loop around the bottom left quarter of Figaro Castle. When he was done with the maneuver, Pit rode up close to Sabin and stopped there. The latter gave him a thumbs up. He was impressed with Pit's control of the animal, as it is only his second time up there.

"Well, well, Pit. I must say, I am impressed by how fast you quickly learn." Sabin complemented. "If you keep this up, you are destined to be the top tier of the chocobo riders!" Pit was extremely happy and confident of himself. Somehow, Pit was able to dictate where the chocobo. He expected that he was going to fall off once again and embarrassed himself in front of everyone. "Sabin…thanks. That right there might be beginners luck, perhaps I got caught off the hook this time." Pit hopped off and landed with his feet on the sand dunes. His natural response was to shake it sandals until all of the sand was off. Sabin simply waited in silence as Pit walked towards him. "So, what happens now? We still have plenty of time left, and it is only 11:00 AM." Pit said. "I might as well dip my feet into the sand. I have never experience this sand before with bare feet." With that being said, Pit took both of his sandals off and put them to the side. As Pit's feet came into contact with the sand, it was like the softness of a sandy beach. "Wow Sabin, I can't believe this! That felt so good! Maybe Edgar can get a shade on here and some fruit juice and we will be good to go. If only that can happen…" Pit said with relief as he stared back at the castle. Sabin stepped right to the point. "You know, sometimes Edgar is busy. My twin brother has very little free time on his hands. We should probably get back inside. The heat is building back up once again, and we need to get into that air conditioning." Sabin and Pit started their way to the door, the closest one.

Something that Pit saw on the castle catches him by surprise. It was the pipes that ran down from the near top of the castle all the way down into the sand. "Hey Sabin, what are those pipes there used for in Figaro Castle." Pit said while pointing to the brown colored pipes. Sabin saw the four pipes and realized immediately what Pit was mentioning. "Those pipes there are used for sinking and rising the castle. Yes, Figaro Castle has the capability to go below ground level. However, Edgar only uses that in a case of emergency." They walked into the castle and walked back up the stairs back to their room, right into the cooler air. The lights provide a light intensity that is very high, making Pit able to see every detail of the interior. "I say, let's go to the shop and buy some potions. In case one of us gets hurt, we can pull out a potion that restores some health. It on sale right now for 25 gil. What's your take on this Pit?" Pit took several moments to think this true. On one hand, having health potions may sound good. But on the other, they could save the gil for something much more valuable in the future. A compromise has to be made between the two. "I have an idea, we are going to get a couple of them as a backup, just in case we are hurt or something. Or, just try not to get hurt in the first place!" Pit and Sabin made their way into the stores once again. Sabin bought four of them for 100 gill. "Quite the bargain I must say."

Sabin and Pit soon walked to the library to search for even more books. Pit walked to one shelf and pulled off a book. "You know Sabin, you should see my relm. It's a lot more action there, but it's a lot more dangerous as well. Like a little bit more…mischief?!" Pit said in a mischievous tone. "No thanks." Sabin said. "I'm not up to that right now. Might be a little too fast for me." Suddenly, both of them can hear a door creaking and closing from behind. Pit's reaction was to look around at the source of the noise. Turns out the noise is the footstep of a maid. "Prince Sabin, Sir Pit, the lunch is about to start cooking now. I just require one thing from the both of you. That is, how would you like your steak to be prepared?" Sabin didn't hesitate when he heard the maid. "Medium-well, please." Pit listened to his voice. He prefers having a steak that is more juicy and flavorful. "I would like my steak to be a medium. That's the best way to cook a steak." The maid looked at them and nodded. "I am forwarding your requests to the cooks now. The lunch should be ready in about 45 minutes." With that, the maid soon walked out to the doorway and closed the door behind her, leaving only Pit and Sabin behind. The time now was 12:15 PM. "There are so many maids in the castle. Is it even necessary to have that much running around all at once?" Pit said while scratching his hair. Sabin followed him to the rows and rows of books. "Well Pit, having more is better than none right? Besides, they are all living in Figaro Castle, so they can't just leave when they want to. If they did that, my thoughts are that they are likely to die along the desert, if they don't know where to go. Our map is only as reliable as we can see. It's no help if we are stuck in the middle of nowhere."

They both got a set of books to pass the empty time. Pit was especially getting bored quickly. "Your right. Well it's comfortable for all of us, so I guess it is a win-win situation." Sabin sat at one table, and Pit sat at the other one. Pit was reading about the myths of Espers and Sabin was reading about the 'Rise of the Empire'. Did the book served their purpose? Yes. Before Pit knew it, 45 minutes flew by faster than lightning. "Okay, just abou…" Pit's thoughts were interrupted by a butler standing in front of the door. "It's time. The meal is ready for the both of you. I do wish you have a pleseant lunch. Now, if you could excuses me." The library was filled with completely silence. Only the butler's footsteps were heard as he quietly exited the library. These lights around them only made it even more awkward. Pit began to feel empty in his stomach. Out of nowhere, the stomach let out a loud growl. "Dammit! Sorry about that sound, might not be the nicest thing to hear." Pit said in slight embarrassment. Sabin also started to feel the effects of hunger. "Steak. That is extremely…h…hard to resist. I can't hold back anymore! That's it, I need to chow everything down right now." Sabin closed his book and started on the way back down out of the room. Pit looked up. "Hey S..Sabin! Where are you going? Wait for me to come with you!" Pit folded the page to make a bookmark. He dashed towards the door and opened it wide with force. Pit closed the metal door behind him with quickness. Then, he made his way back to his room. As he approached closer and closer, the smell of steak only grew stronger. "I am definitely going to have seconds and thirds, if I could. Pit to the rescue!" Pit thought in his mind. He opened the two doors that separated him from the room. By the time he got there, Sabin was already eating to his hearts contents, unafraid of the plate that lies in front of him. "Hey there Pit! Joining in the fun right here? This taste good, try it for yourself." Sabin greeted before resuming his eating. Pit walked over and sat down at the unoccupied seat. "It better taste good, otherwise, I think I am going to be a little bit upset." Pit thought. He looked down at the utensils before grabbing the knife and the fork. Pit cut a slice of steak using his knife. Sabin watched in silence as Pit put the steak into his mouth and began chewing it. Almost instantly, Sabin saw Pit's expression change from neutral to a smirk on his face. It then changed into a smile. "I told him it would taste good." Sabin thought to himself as he digested the food. "That entire streak just melted right into my mouth. Oh, the flavor of the juices. I have no words to describe it." Pit said in awe. "I can't believe it!" He then turned to cut another slice and used his fork to get some of the potato bits. "What ya think I should do over the next couple of hours? I don't want to get bored." Sabin stalled at a response, as he didn't have good ideas at first. Then, he came up with a practical idea. "Here is a suggestion. How about you keep riding along that chocobo? You might need more time to adjust to it."

Pit accepted the advice and went on to finish his lunch, along with Sabin. When they were done, the duo got up and pushed their chairs in. Sabin realized that he almost forgot to do something. Just as Pit was about to walk out of the room, Sabin interrupted him. "I almost forgot something Pit. Please wait for me as I am going to put the four potions into the backpack." He then grabbed the potions that he left on the shelf. Pit shrugs it off. "No worries, I can wait here if you like. I leave no one behind." To show courtesy, Pit stand and watched him put away the potions. Once that was done, they both made their way back down to ground level and got around to hopping up on the chocobos. "Oh well, it's hot out here, but I think I can take on all the heat!" Pit said with confidence. Sabin on the other hand, was not sure about doing this. "Are you really sure Pit? The temperature is like 105 degrees right now. I don't think it would be wise to stay out here fo…" Pit dismissed his claims. "We have to get some riding in." They got up and rode around Figaro Castle, with varying speeds. Sabin followed Pit to make sure he didn't crash into anything. "Whooohoooo!" Pit said as he made it go faster and faster. They performed this task over and over again for the next hour or so. When the task was completed, Pit and Sabin hopped out of the seating mounts. It was about 3 P.M now, and the sweltering desert heat was taking its toll on both Sabin and Pit. "The he..heat…it is almo..st..unbearable. My eyesight, it's getting blurry out. And I…I'm starting to feel a little dizzy as well." Sabin looked at Pit with extreme concern. Pit's skin was pale and he was sweating profusely. Sabin went up to Pit and checked his pulse. "This is not good, Pit's heart rate is high right now." He looked at Pit's movement. "Sabin…I….think I am f..finis…h….ed." Pit collapsed onto the sand, he clearly has fainted from heat exhaustion. "Pit? Pit! Wake up, are you alright?" Sabin said with worry. He tried to wake Pit up, but without success. A sense of panic and urgency emerged from Sabin. "What I'm I going to do? Heat exhaustion is most likely the cause of this right now." He looked at Figaro Castle, in which the turbines were still spinning non-stop. "I must get in there right now and get Pit out of this killer heat. I also need to cool him down right now with cold water and ice packs." Sabin lifted Pit up from the sand and walked as fast as possible into the room and up the stairs. A maid happens to be walking by when Sabin reached the top of the steps. She immediately knew who Sabin was carrying.

"Sabin? Is that our guest? Is he okay….." The maid asked with a childish voice. Sabin turned to her and wasted no time describing the situation. "Pit has passed out from heat exhaustion. I want you to go get some ice packs and cold water. Also, get a cold wet towel just in case. We need Pit to cool down. Now, do that immediately and waste no time. This is an absolute statement. No ifs, no buts. Don't hesitate. Get on it." Sabin continued onwards until he was within sight of the door. He waited for a reply. "Absolutely! I'll waste no time getting the supplies you mentioned." The women dressed in the same fashion as the other maids in Figaro Castle dashed out of sight. Sabin went into their guest bedroom and rested Pit down on the bed. Moments later, while tending to Pit, Sabin could hear a knocking from the door. "Come in please." The door opened up, revealing the same maid with the supplies that Sabin requested. "At your service, here is the ice pack, the cold water, and the cold towels." the maid replied in a normal and calm voice. She then handed the supplies over to him with carefulness. "Be sure to take good care of him. I'll notify Edgar of this developing situation. With that being said, I have to get going." The lady walked out with respect, slowly opening and closing the door slowly as to make as little noise as possible. When she left the room, Sabin grabbed the cold towels and started to rub his face, arms, legs and underneath his clothing. Sabin, who had experience treating this condition before, went to put the wet towel on Pit's neck to cool down. He got the ice pack that was laying on the ground and applied it to Pit's head for about 15 seconds. '"He's been out for about 30 minutes now. I wonder when he is waking up. Pit must be…." Just then, Sabin's thoughts were cut short by Edgar entering the room. A loud quick stomp can be heard as Edgar approached his younger brother. "What happened here? Did Pit get into an accident? Is he okay and well?" Edgar asked with a slightly stuttering voice. Sabin merely replied. "Pit is suffering from a case of heat exhaustion. He should be up within the next thirty minutes upwards of an hour from now." Edgar went to evaluate his vitals. "Pulse is stabilized, breathing seems normal. Okay, thank goodness he is ok. Now I know that he is going to make it through, I have to get ready for the trip. I'll pack all of my supplies now. If you need anything, I'm always available." Edgar slowly made his way out and towards his room. Sabin tended to Pit over the next 45 minutes, motoring any changes that occurred. At long last, Sabin noticed a moment coming from Pit, his eyes starting to move and slowly open.

Pit eyes opened, his vision blurry at the moment. He could also feel his head, as there is a slight pain coming from his head. "Oww…my head." Pit said in a weak voice. It felt like he was in a nightmare. Then, his vision become less blurry, and Pit woke up to Sabin tending him. "Sabin? What happened? I don't remember anything that happened after I finished the chocobo session." He rubbed his head a little Pit and looked at the time. It was now about 4:30 PM, according to the clock. Sabin noticed that Pit was awake now. "Pit, you collapsed from heat exhaustion. I had to take you into the castle to get treated. You were out cold for some time, about 90 minutes. All of us were worried about you. But Edgar is relieved to know that you will turn out fine." Pit let out a little smile. "Well then, I should be more careful about going out when the temperature is hot! Can you please hand me a drink of cold water?" Sabin, noticing that the pitcher was to the side of him, grabbed it and handed it to Pit. "No worries, Pit."

He drank it and chugged the water before handing it back. "The day that we set out again is approaching quickly. And there is still no sign of the way back to my home." Pit said. "There is must be a way back, maybe Triangle Island might have some leads." He got up, as he had enough strength to do so and sat at the nearest chair. Pit let out a little chuckle and a small laugh. "By now, Lady Palutena would have told me to take out Viridi and destroy everything that she had. Those weapons I had back then each had their advantages and disadvantages. Whatever, flying in the air for five minutes isn't going to do anyone favors, let alone have no control over it." Sabin got up and sat at a chair. "Yeah, I want to know when I am going to meet the people that you are talking about. Talking only tells half of the story. You have to see it to believe it. And you are starting to feel this 'new' feeling that you never had before?" Sabin asked. Pit adjusted his laurel crown and spoke. "Yeah, it is something unique for sure. Something I had never felt before I reached this age. I try to get my mind off of that, but I just can't for some reason." Sabin reassured him. "When that time comes Pit, it will come to you. Just be patient about it." He grabbed a cup and helped himself to a glass of water. "Sabin, we must start talking about our final plans for the trip to Narshe. Let's show Edgar the map one more time and make sure that all equipment, weapons, and accessories are ready to go. The best time for this is during dinner." Pit said with a serious vibe to Pit. Sabin listened as he collected his thoughts. "He has come a long way from when I first rescued him over three years ago. Pit's leadership skills are improving day by day, and I myself may have something to learn from him." He walked over to check that everything in the bag is in place. "Still, there is some time left, but let's have a little talk before dinner to discuss our plans." Sabin said.

Pit got up and skirmished to get a drink, then going all the way back to discuss their plans. "Are there any inns at Narshe? I don't want to sleep on the floor." Sabin gave Pit a loud clap. "Of course they have an inn there. If they don't have one, where are the visitors going to sleep in the first place? Come on Pit, think outside the box." Pit wants to know what the climate would be like up there, and he tapped his feet to keep it busy. "How do the people think of Narshe? I bet it is going to be a lot colder there. It in the mountains, so temperatures likely to drop below freezing. Also, I am worried that my angel wings will draw a lot of attention there. I want to keep as low of a profile as possible." Sabin knows that Edgar has plenty of backup clothes. "What's your concern? We have plenty of clothes that are thick. That way, to them, you would look like a normal teenager Pit. And since it is a mining town, the air quality isn't going to be the best out there." Pit was a little concerned about the people there. Back in his world, he cared and protected the humans with Lady Palutena. "How can they live like that? Doesn't it seem unhealthy for people there to breathe the air?" Pit asked with worry. Sabin sighed. "Pit, those people don't have a choice. They make a living there. Where else could they be if they left Narshe?" There was no arguing with that, Sabin's statement was true. "I guess he is right. They need to make a living." Pit thought. It soon reached 5:00 PM, and dinner was about an hour and a half way. "Edgar is probably getting everything finalized. I wonder what the others in my relm would think about my skills now." Pit said with curiosity. Sabin then began his 'speech' to Pit. "I say that, Pit has dedicated his life and his leadership skills helped to save all of us. Here is Pit, much better than ever."

The over exaggerated speech from Sabin made Pit a little annoyed. "That was such an amazing speech from you Sabin. You couldn't have done it any better." Sabin noticed something in Pit's voice. "Thanks! I always practice my every day so that it sounds good." Pit gave Sabin a nod from side to side. "I was being sarcastic there. Can't you tell?" Pit made his way out of the door and requested for a maid to bring him some apple juice. She complied and went to the blender in the castle to make it fresh. "Your drink is done Pit." The maid said in relief. Pit took the 20 oz glass and drank it on the table. "That is sweet, as expected of apple juice. It could use a little less ice, but it's all right. The heat is not letting up anytime soon." Pit thought as he looked through the window. Over the next hour and a half, Pit and Sabin talked back and forward about their journey so far and what is still left to be accomplished. Sure enough, the cooks have started to their stations and made something special for Pit. For his last meal at Figaro Castle, it was going to be a hamburger. The lettuce, beef, tomatoes, and red onions are rolled out onto the grill. These cooks made it absolutely sure that the product was perfect. Nothing matters more than having quality food for the teenaged angel. As a teenager, his appetite has even grown stronger than before. They were done and took out silver plates for Pit. One of the cooks also included ketchup and mustard as condiments. Pit waited for the dinner along with Sabin. Just then, a familiar scent catches onto him, and he recognized it. "That smells like….a burger! My favorite. Darn…I haven't had one in such a long time. I can't remember the last time I had one like for inst…" Pit was interrupted by Edgar opening the door. "Surprise! I decided that I wanted to make your favorite for tonight. This is your last night, so why don't we make the most out of it?" Edgar said as he holds onto his plate, which contained his meal. It was also the same thing, in fact. All three had burgers on their plate. Sabin's mouth got watery. "Oooh….let's get cracking at this!" Pit signaled him and took his first bite of the burger.

But before that, Pit dipped in in some ketchup and then put it into his mouth. Immediately, he liked the flavor of the burger. All of the toppings worked together in unison. "I…I…this here is nothing short of…..AMAZING!" Pit shouted out loud as Edgar and Sabin were caught a little bit off guard by Pit's reaction. "Well, that is something you don't see every day." Edgar said regarding to the excitement. "I have never seen something a person with a distinct of a personality like you." Pit said nothing, but he took more bites out of his burger. By now, it was about half-gone. "We need to finalize our route to Narshe. Tomorrow is another big step towards our destination." Pit said. He then went to Sabin's backpack and got the map back out to show them where we are going to go. "This time, we are going to make a beeline to Narshe. Edgar, you have the compass ready?" Edgar prepared for everything already while Pit was recovering. "I already got the compass in handy now." Pit drank a cup of water to clean all the food that was stuck in his mouth. "Got to get a few loose ends tided up after I finish my burger." Pit was clearly ready to get there in as little time as possible. Knowing that tomorrow is going to be a long day, all three of them finished dinner. The table was cleaned up and Edgar walked out of the room to double check and triple check. "Kind of a believed king isn't he?" Pit said regarding Edgar. "Viridi doesn't know well enough about humans to tell a difference. It's unfortunate that she thinks all are 'enemies' of nature." Sabin looked at him solemnly for quite some time before finally collecting his thoughts. "Pit, even those 'gods' you mention make mistakes. No one is perfect. It just doesn't work that way in reality. However, I believe that forgiveness and mercy is the most important virtue of all." Pit couldn't believe what came out of Sabin's mouth. "Haven't you look what she has done? Like I told you before, you have to see what she did to the humans. I…..don't…..I don't even know how to deal with that at all. How can I forgive her?"

Sabin took a look a Pit. Then, he walked up to put the map away. "That Pit, I can't tell you how to do. You can only decide for you self on how you are going to deal with that situation. Don't dwell on that now. That was your past. Look what you got in front of you right now. You have us, two of your friends coming for the journey. Besides, living the past is not going to change things. Pit, you are the one that plots out all the things that are happening. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to clean this room for any future visitors." With that, Pit watched as Sabin went to grab the cleaning supplies from the castle's storage area and Pit decided to help also. Over the next couple of hours, Pit washed and clean the area around the room. They also went to take a trip outside and check the guard posts just for the fun of it. By this time now, it was 10:00 PM, and Pit and Sabin were making sure that everything was put away. Both of them didn't realize how late it was already. "Darn! It's already past ten! Looks like it's time for me to go take a shower." Pit said to Sabin. "Go ahead Pit, take your time. Make sure your body is clean. You don't want your body to smell of odor don't you?" He winked and moved his finger from side to side. Pit blushed at what Sabin was trying to say. "Ha…Ha..stop it Sabin! I already know what to do!" The teenage angel then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Sabin could hear the shower being turned on as Pit was already in. Unfortunately, the water was anything but warm, which surprised Pit. "BRRRRR! Freezing…cold…brr…need to turn it to warm immediately!" Sabin smirked a little bit when he heard Pit screamed in the shower. The water turned warm again, which Pit was relieved and sank into the tub. "Ahhh! Time to get all whimsical now." Pit said as he started to whistle. When he was done, Pit got dressed back up. This time, it was Sabin's turn to go into the shower. He took his time as well, and when he came out, Pit was already starting to check his weapon. "Looks good. The sword has not lost its sharpness yet." Pit said to himself. The clock at the moment of time was 10:30 AM, which was their bed time for both Edgar and Pit. They both have to get up earlier than usual to get to Narshe before the heat sets in. Pit went to the lights and turned them off. The only thing that illuminated the room now was the fireplace. Edgar came in to check on both Pit and Sabin. "You guys are going to bed now? Seems a little bit early." Pit gave Edgar a reasonable response. "We need to get to Narshe before the heat sets in, so we are going to turn in for the night." He then let out a yawn, and his eyes were starting to feel heavy. Edgar looked at him, his blue eyes staring right back. "All right then, have a good night's sleep. I am also going to go to bed now. See you tomorrow, Pit." Edgar then left the guest suite and went to his own bed. Sabin made sure that he was dry before he got into bed, not taking off anything.

Pit also did the same thing as well, taking his sandals off and his golden laurel crown sits on the bed stand. He then crawled right into the soft, cotton bed. "So…Sabin. Are you ready for tomorrow? We are getting closer to our destination." Sabin replied quietly. "Yeah. I think we are just about ready, just like my brother." Pit couldn't think straight at the moment, his mind was focused to that one girl. "I wonder when I will see her again." He then went to tell Sabin one last thing before sleeping. "We will need all the energy we can get tomorrow, so I'll get some sleep. Goodnight Sabin." Sabin turned and a soft yawn came out of him. "Goodnight my friend. We will be ready for this tomorrow. It's going to be a new experience for you, your first time in Narshe." With that, the two went to sleep, readying themselves for the next segment of their journey.


	7. Journey to Narshe (Night One)

_Pit's second dream since taking off on the journey_

" _Where….am I?" Pit thought. His mind was all sorts of foggy right now. "Ugh…I have to get up on my feet now." He tried to stand up, only to realize that he was floating in mid-air. "What the-, I'm in the air! I feel like I am in limbo." Then, he could hear faint voice coming from somewhere. It sounded familiar to him. "Hades has…rejoined the fray." Pit tried to listen to the voice more closely. "Is that….Palutena speaking?" He then heard another voice, and it sounded like him. This other voice sounded childish however, most likely before Pit hit puberty. "Oh no!" the younger Pit said. Pit looked around, across a stormy sky. "Looks like it is around sunset or so. There is no way that this could have happened in the dawn." Pit looked around and saw the younger one taking out enemies along the way. Lady Palutena's voice chimed in again. "Oh yes. Now we have both his and Viridi's forces wreaking havoc. The Underworld Army and Forces of Nature are out for blood-each other's and your's." She then went on to give the younger Pit more detail regarding the mission. 'On the Underworld side, Hades has put Thanatos back into play as commander." The younger Pit replied back. "Thanatos?! He's still alive?" Lady Palutena then went to tell the younger one who leading the Force of Nature. "Apparently. And leading the Forces of Nature is…."_

 **Figaro Castle**

Pit all of a sudden was woken up by Sabin's voice. "Hey Pit! Get up already, you have enough sleep for the night. It's 7:30 AM in the morning. The breakfast is ready." He jolted up at the voice. "Wha…..huh? Oh, nice to see you Sabin. Let me wake up first." The teen went up to get his laurel crown on the bed stand and his sandals beneath the bed. Pit then stretch himself before walking into the bathroom to wash his face. This way, Pit can get rid of all of the sleepiness from his face. He dried himself with a clean towel before going back out to meet with Sabin. He noticed that Edgar wasn't in the room. "Where is Edgar? What is he doing right now?" Pit asked Sabin. He looked at the door before turning back to Pit. "He is making sure you have the right side for your coat at Narshe. It's going to be cold there, so you will need something on you to keep warm. That clothing you are wearing right now is not going to be enough. Also, those angel wings will have to be concealed has well." Pit simply turned and looked outside the door.

The sky was red, and the sun was starting to peak its head above the horizon. Pit laid down at waited for Edgar to arrive. "So…the day has come. I'm going to get eating….I seriously need a cup of joe to wake me up right now. Uh…so….s….sleepy still. Five more min…never mind." He wasted no time to eat the eggs and bacon. Pit then grabbed himself some coffee, immediately making him wide awake and more alert. He was borderline excited for the journey up ahead. "All right…time for me t…" That is when Edgar came into the room. He was holding a thick jacket for Pit. Edgar tossed Pit the jacket. "Here, this will keep you warm at Narshe. Don't put it on when we are still in the middle of the desert. You are gonna sweat even more if you do that. As for me, I am going to finish my meal. We have a long ways to go ahead of us." Pit watched Edgar's body language. "Seems like he is not afraid for anything ahead." Pit thought. "He's a noble person, that's for certain. Unlike that insufferable Viridi. She really can be a spoiled brat sometimes. Says that the humans only care for themselves, but never even thinking once about her actions. Plus, she acts like one when things don't go her way."

All three of them ate their breakfast and packed up their things. Last minute supplies were also being checked as well. They were all making sure that nothing important was left in the castle. Pit got his backpack, and Sabin got his as well. Edgar meanwhile went to grab a bag of his own, equipped with his own weapon, the Auto-Crossbow. As he was making his last run around, Edgar made sure the room was cleared…and patrolled around for the last time, making sure that the guards were doing the job that they were supposed to do. "Everything here looks just about fine without me. I'm going to miss this place." Edgar thought. "But for sure, I am certain that the guards will be fine." He walked to his own personal closet to choose out jackets for both him and his younger brother Sabin. "Which one to choose? There is way too many options in front of me. Ah well, it doesn't matter anyway." Edgar picked out one that was black colored, and one that was white colored. He grabbed everything to meet up with Pit and Sabin in their room. Pit put on his sword holster and put the sword in there to keep it in place. Sabin was also geared up for the time being. "You're ready Pit?" Pit was waiting for him, so he gave Edgar the thumbs up. He then turned to his brother. "Sabin, it's time to leave now. I got all the things that we need, including the compass. But first, let's go down to ground level to check our barring and the map. We need to know where to head while we are riding." All three made their way downstairs and out into the desert heat. "Feels warm right now." Pit thought. "No…it's going to get worse from here out." Edgar looked around, but there was no chocobo in sight. "I am going to call three of them. They should be here in a minute or so. Oh and just in case, I also took some water with us, in case we can't find any nearby source of water along the journey." Edgar then went to tell one of the guards on duty about them needing a chocobo. In a minute, three of them arrived, one for each traveler. "This is it…the last moments at Figaro Castle. We are departing from this place. Nikeah is still far away from here." Pit stated. He then got on to the left most chocobo, with Sabin getting on the right one. Sabin then adjected his seat a little bit. "This must be as comfortable as possible for our journey." Sabin thought.

He then turned his head to the left to see what Pit is doing. Turns out that he too was also getting ready for the long haul. "Pit, are you ready? Let's do this!" Sabin said in encouragement. Pit looked at him before turning back out to face the sunrise. Edgar took out his compass and got onto the middle chocobo. "We need to get a bearing slightly northeast. That is where Narshe is at." Edgar then redirected the chocobo to face slightly northeast. "To ensure that you both do not get lost on the way there, you both will stick with me. Follow me." He then gave the chocobo a whip before it started moving. It soon reached its full speed. Pit looked back at the castle for one last time, recalling all of the experiences that he had there in the last two days. With that, Pit and Sabin took off and followed Edgar. Their journey to the mining town of Narshe has begun.

"Whew, I feel like I am moving at a breakneck speed!" Pit said in the dry air. Edgar was busy riding the chocobo. "We are not going to get attacked by any enemies. Our speed right now is way too fast for any of them to catch up to us or touch us." Pit was happy to hear that, at least they won't have to fight monsters for the time being. "Well then, that is one less thing to worry about? Good, I am not in the mood to fight for today." Over the next several hours, they all continued on the same path. At around 12:00 PM, they saw what looks like to be plains and grass. "Hey! Over there! I see some green grass in sight. Finally, we are going to be on the plains." Pit said to the others about their surroundings. Edgar felt a rumbling in his stomach, which signals that they are getting hungry. "I have to find a place for us to eat soon. The last thing we want when we get to Narshe is an empty stomach." Edgar and the two marched onwards to the north and further inwards. About an hour later, Pit spotted something ahead of them. "What is that over there? Is that…a forest?! We have to go through that again?!" Pit shouted.

He then point in the direction of it to show Edgar. "Pit, that's the way we want to go to Narshe. I remember vaguely that after that, we should be coming across another set of plains. What lays ahead for us afterwards is the final leg of the journey, it's going to be quite a climb, and the temperature is going to drop." He pulled back on the chocobo and it slowed down, prompting Sabin and the teenage angel to slow as well. "That forest is the key, so we should head in there and have lunch. Wouldn't you say that is a relaxing place?" Edgar asked. Pit was a little bit anxious. "Yeah…I think that is a good eating spot. Just have to be on the watch for the monsters." Edgar's chocobo came to a complete stop. They set up a temporary camp to eat, which was located by a small creek that spitted off into two smaller ones. Beautiful redwood trees surrounded them, with the sun rays partially piercing into the forest to illuminate their path. Birds were also chirping in the background, which filled the sky with their calls of summer. Pit meanwhile leaped out of his chocobo to take a break in the sunlight. He sat down and checked his weapons and gear.

Edgar hopped out and grabbed some weapons to be readied, just in case anything jumps out at them. Sabin on the other hand went to his carrying bag to grab a portion of bread and a couple cans of refried beans. Pit looked at what they will be eating. "Is that…beans and bread? Seems pretty basic for a lunch entrée." Pit said in a slightly excited tone. It was lunch time, and Pit was already hungry. Edgar said. "This will have to do, we don't want to hang out for long. And time cannot be wasted, we are not even halfway there yet." He went grab some wood and placed them in an area where it is clear from trees. "Better place it in an area where it will not make other things burn." Edgar said. Sabin then grabbed a lighter and put it over the pile of wood, setting it on fire. "The flame is lit." Sabin thought. He then used tongs to put the 3 cans of beans onto the fire, warming them up. "At this rate, the beans should be ready in about 10 to 15 minutes." Edgar said. He then went up to Pit to sit by him. "So tell me, how does Palutena make your meals?" Pit looked at Sabin with a bored expression. "Well, it depends on her. She could make a meal that is most based on meat. Those ones are my favorite. On the other hand, Palutena sometimes make meals that are more vegetables than meat. I don't like vegetables that much, so you can assume that I am a picky eater. Anything that has pure vegetables is quite hard not to throw back up. I swallowed it anyway for Palutena's sake. Don't want her to get any impressions from my actions. Bottom of the line, I always try to avoid vegetables if possible."

That is when Sabin tapped Pit from the back. "What's the matter Pit? Vegetables got you on the tongue? They are good for your health. Don't feel disgusted by the taste, you need them. They are rich in vitamins and antioxidants." Sabin advised. Pit's face was pouted. "But…But they taste so bland, I don't know who would eat that regularly." Pit was waiting for the beans to get done. His stomach is completely empty right now, and he hasn't had a meal since breakfast. By now, it was about a little past 1:00 PM right now. Pit let out a long grown. "Can 15 minutes really feel like an eternity? It should just be about ready by now. I…..I can't wait any longer. My stomach hungers for more food."

Sabin looked at the can of beans. They seemed to be cooked pretty well. "Well then, looks like the beans are just about to be done." When a couple of minutes passed them, Sabin grabbed all three cans from the fire, using the thongs. He gave one to Edgar and Pit. The bread was divided into several potions, all equal in size. Pit didn't say anything, and neither did Edgar or Sabin. They ate in silence while keeping alert for any danger. Monsters could attack at any time with little to no warning. Water was also being consumed by all three of them, as dehydration is a problem. When they were done, they cleaned the campsite up completely and went to check on their progress. Sabin got the map out from his backpack to show it to Edgar and Pit. Edgar walked over and pointed to their current position. "This right here is our current location. We are in the forest as we speak. The plains will be of use to us. Chocobos move the fastest over flatter areas, so this is going to play into our favor. I am slightly worried about the climb to Narshe, but I think we are able to do it." Edgar then packed everything in his bag and got the compass to get a general direction of where they should go. While that was happening, Pit helped Sabin pack everything up before both of them hopped on their chocobos. "All right then, let's move on out! Our time is precious right now." Pit said to the others. With that, Edgar's chocobo slowly moved until it gained full speed. Pit and Sabin also increased their speed to compensate. Over the next two hours or so, the three kept steaming ahead in the same direction. Everything seems according to plan. That is until something happened. Sabin could hear a tripping sound from nearby, which sounds like someone falling.

Pit was riding his chocobo just fine until one of their chocobo's feet tripped on a rock, causing it to fall down to the ground. There was nothing that he could do as he was off the animal and took a nasty tumble, scraping both of his knees. "GAHHH! Dammit, my knee! It…hurts…..bad. Ow…this really…REALLY HURTS!" Pit grabbed his knee in response to the pain that he is feeling at the moment. "Pit fell down. This is bad…we have to treat his injuries immediately. We do not want to risk infection." Edgar said to Sabin in urgency. They both came to a complete stopped and rushed in to Pit's aid. Sabin looked up at the sky, which was cloudy at the moment. "Get the first aid kit from my bag immediately." Edgar looked at where Sabin's bag was located. It was still on the chocobo. He jumped up and grabbed it, wasting no time to open the bag. He scrambled through the contents. "Dang it, dang it, dang it! Where is the damn thing? Don't tell me that I left it at my own castle." Eventually, he found the small red box in the bag. "Okay, first aid kit has been located." Edgar said to himself. He handed it over to Sabin, who was still watching Pit. He was wincing in pain. "Don't worry Pit, we got the first aid right here. Now…hold still." Sabin said. The first aid contained some rubbing alcohol and some bandages. A plentiful supply of cotton is also in there as well. Sabin got the cotton and dipped it in the alcohol. "This might hurt Pit, so bear with me here." He applied the alcohol to Pit's scrape. "Ow…that stings quite a lot. Scrapes do really hurt a lot don't they?" Pit said, with his face with a mild grin. "I can take the pain. We have more important matters to attend to, so make the treatment quick Sabin." He then waited as Sabin wrapped both of his knees up. "Okay, I think that would do fine for right now. Let's proceed to Nar…" Edgar shouted to Sabin. "Sabin, we got company! Better get ready to engage in combat." Pit lookeds up to see what Edgar was talking about. "Edgar, what are you talking about!? I don't see a thing in sight here. Maybe we should get going now. We should not fight unless it is absolutely necessary."

"No, they are approaching way too fast, and we don't have a chance to hop on. Pit, get your Noiseblaster." He wasted no time going to his bag and getting the device. As soon as Pit had it on his hands, the enemies that Edgar was taking about finally appeared in Pit's vision. Two of them seemed to be a bird, and the other two looked like bunnies. Pit couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Are those, bunnies in a leaf? Am I just making things up, or is this actually what it looks like? Sounds like it could have been one of Viridi's troops. Heh, I can actually believe that she would make a troop like that." He looked forward as it got closer and closer and closer to their group. "Pit, to activate the noise blaster, just press the button. Be sure not to face it in the wrong direction or else…else things are not going to go well." Edgar advised. Pit waited for the right moment to press that button. The stress levels within him slowly built up, festering until his hands were trembling. The technology in his world was not even close to FF6. "Wait for it…wait for it….pressing the button…now!" Pit pressed the button on the Noiseblaster, its effect raiding out to all four enemies. At first, there seemed to be no effect. "Nothing is happening." Pit thought. "Is this even working in the correct way?" That is when Pit saw the enemies turned on each other and started to kill each other off. Some of them even started killing themselves. "HAHAHA! This just too funny right here. They are confused. Wow...what a complete joke. At least Phosphora gave me a fight. This here, just pathetic." Edgar was quick on the defensive. "Don't get comfortable yet Pit. There are some enemies around here that are immune to the device. And if we come across one…well we have to deal with them the old fashion way. Never mind that, let's keep going. Time is a precious resource that we must never waste." They all packed up the supplies that they took out and marched onwards. The trio were going at max speed for the time being. As they got further and further north, the temperature slowly dropped. Pit is not used to the colder weather back in his realm, so he was a lot more sensitive. He began to shiver as his body temperature started dropping. "E…Edgar, give me a coat. I am really cold right now…brr…don't want to get…frostbite." Pit said in desperation. Edgar stopped his tracks and opened up his personal bag to get a thick jacket for him. "Thanks…I need this…for me to stay alive. Even…Viridi wants me to be alive. I think that is what she would say from her deepest thoughts. She is most likely a tsundere."

Edgar also started to put on his jacket, followed by Sabin. They continued along for another three hours, with nothing in sight in front of them. The slope beneath them starter to incline, which signaled their proximity. "I think Narshe is about an hour or two away now." Edgar said. "This is it, the final trek. Make sure to keep warm my brother. And you too, Pit. Palutena would not want you to be a….frozen icicle."

That remark from Sabin was enough for Pit to glare at him for a moment before saying: "Hey! St…Stop that!"

 **Arrival in Narshe**

They made their way even further up, and the temperature dropped even further. To make matters worse, the weather also turned. It was snowing like crazy. A blizzard started to develop. "Son of a-. Damn! There..has to be a blizzard right now?! As if it wasn't hard enough?" Pit asked in frustration. "Where's the end? I hope we get there now and warm up because if this keeps up….our chances of surviving are going to crash." By this time, the chocobos where up in angle deep snow. Their progress was hindered by this. Edgar looked ahead for a sight of a city, but none so far. All three of them wondered if they were even close to the town. After about 45 minutes passed, the three found a glimpse of what seems to be lights and steam smoke flowing into the air from the distance. The ground that surrounds them was completely frozen and stone cold. Sabin for the first time had spoken since Pit's first aid. "There it is! What we are seeing right there. It can't be any other town than Narshe. Ready? I am. I had heard about this place, but this is going to be the first time that I walk around there." Pit listened to Sabin, and he can definitely relate to him. "Same here, I hope they have some warm food there. This weather is not my cup of tea." The smoke came closer, and closer to them as they pushed north. Eventually, they were within 100 yards of the entrance to the town. Edgar, being the King of Figaro, looked around for a chocobo stable. Eventually, he found one just at the entrance of the town. "All right, let's go there. There might be guards there, so we don't want to raise any suspicion. They approached the entrance, 10 yards away.

Pit saw two guards standing there. Something about them looked rather…odd to him. "What? Their clothing, it's like cloth wrapped all around them except for the eyes. Then again, it's quite cold in Narshe, so they have to keep warm. Kind of make sense." Pit thought to himself. As they walked with their chocobos, the guards stopped them. "Halt there. Who are you pe….oh, it's the King of Figaro. What business do you have here in Narshe?" one of the guards asked. Edgar got down to respond to his answer. "We are here to stay two nights in Narshe. My group has other businesses that needs to be done in Nikeah. Oh, and do you guys mind if we use the stables for our chocobos?" The guard whispered to the other guard before turning back to the group. "Very well then, you may stay here for the night. Make sure not to cause any trouble here. The inn is up ahead in the town. Feel free to use that as a place to sleep." The guards moved to the side to allow the trio to go through. At the left, there is a stable, which contained five separate areas, one for each. There were four slots remaining, as one was occupied. "Looks like there is enough for the entire group here." Pit thought. With that, they dropped off the chocobos at their stables. All of them made sure that their supplies were taken with them, including Pit. He proceeded to look around at the town. "These houses here have a thicker, blue roof. Also, the design of the buildings around here is nothing like my world. This here is far more advanced and well thought of. How is Lady Palutena going to react to the future of humanity? And what about Viridi? Is she going to still go after them, even though not all humans are like that? Thinking of that…makes me nervous. Getting my mind off of that right now…." Pit thought as he walked along the cement paved around. Edgar and Sabin walked to catch up to him. "Pretty neat city huh? This is how they live around here." Edgar said. Pit was nothing short of excited, something about seeing a new town for the first time captivates him. This town was a town unlike anything Pit saw in his world, with steampunk styled buildings and machines. They were clearly much more advanced in technology. "I want to go check that inn in Narshe, see what it is like. That's where we will be staying for the next two nights" Pit said quietly. He made his way to the inn entrance and looked inside the door to see who was operating the inn.

"Hey there, that what I was thinking! Brother, let's go check out the building that we are going to rest in. Also, we should check in with the inn manager." Sabin suggested. Edgar said nothing and went to lead the group right to the door. It was shut for obvious reasons. Sabin was the one that opened the door. Inside, there was two rooms. One was right in front of them, the other to the front. They were separated by a wall. On the floor, they laid a single carpet. In front of the group, there was a desk with a cash register, and a middle-aged person who was in charge of maintaining the inn. Above him, Pit could see the words "INN" plated on a sign. There was also a lantern to keep the room lit at all times. To the right of Pit, there was a kettle that was burning. Pit assumed that it was on to keep the place a little warmer, since Narshe was a lot colder compared to other settlements. There was also two seats for people. One chair was to the right of the kettle. The other was to the left. The inn manager turned to the three who were standing in front of him. He was surprised to see the King of Figaro and his brother.

"Welcome to the Narshe Inn, Edgar and Sabin. Are you here to stay for the night? It's 200 gil per person for one night." He asked in a polite tone. The manager knew his manners. He was talking to royalty. Edgar stepped forward and accepted the offer. "Sounds good. We are staying here for two nights, so 1200 gil is what you will be paid." He said when reaching for his pocket. The inn manager took the money and gave them the key that will be used to get into their room. "This key here will take you to the bedroom suite on the left. I hope you all have a good stay here. That room is yours to do what you want." The manager continued. The trio then walked their way into the bedroom suite, where there was four beds, which were all twin beds. At least they looked comfortable.

To the right, Pit could see a table right next to the fireplace. He could see what appears to be four chairs, which would have room four people to sit in. Meanwhile, Sabin and Edgar were getting settled in for the next two days. Pit also unpacked as well. He looked into the contents of his bag to make sure that everything was still there. That includes the map to Triangle Island, where the legendary lightning scarf awaits. By the time that the trio settled into the suite, it was about 5:30 PM, and the sun was well on its way to disappearing for the day. Pit then laid himself on the bed, wanting to test on how comfortable the bed was. Surprisingly, the bed was soft. Pit assumed that the bed was made out of the highest quality cotton and bed sheets, and he was clearly enjoying the bed itself. Sabin and Edgar noticed that.

"Sounds like someone is enjoying the bedroom suite." Edgar said playfully. He continued to unpack his things, while Pit was laying on what might have been the coziest bed since his home back in Skyworld. Edgar pulled out of the map, and the both of them went to the table after all their stuff was unpacked.

Sabin gave Pit the nudge to join them. "We need your assistance, Pit." He went to them and the three of them looked at the map. Edgar sat on the one of the chairs, and Sabin sat on the other. Pit was the only one that was standing. "As now, we are now very close to Nikeah, which is just down the river from Narshe." Edgar stated. "It's very likely that we will have to build a makeshift raft to get across the river." Pit had never made such a raft before in Skyworld. In fact, if he want to cross a river, Palutena would made it simple. Not this time. "Damn, isn't there a better way to get around the river? Also, we should take the river straight to Triangle Island after we rest in Nikeah." The angel pointed at the map. "Also, tell me more about Narshe, Edgar. I would like to know more about this town." The prince immediately crossed his legs and looked at Pit. Since he was the King of Figaro, there was some business that was done with Narshe on occasion.

Edgar cleared his throat before speaking. "Well Pit, this town is a mining town. They are neutral as far as concerning Vector and the Returners. In other words, they don't want to partake in wars, and prefer to have it peaceful as it is. However, I highly doubt that they will be able to stay way for much longer." This confused the angel, as he wondered how Narshe will get involved. "But how? Isn't there a way for them to stay away from the emptiness of battle?" Edgar simply shrugged his head and looked at Pit with his blue eyes. "One man, a person named Kefka, threatens to disturb the peace around the World of Balance. His goal is to collect all of the Espers. Why? I don't really know, but I'm afraid it's not for good intentions." Pit on the other hand wanted to know more about this man. He was only in this world for about 3.5 years. He first grabbed some water from his bag, and took a sip. It was a long journey, and he needed to hydrate himself. Clearing his throat, Pit sat back down and questioned Edgar about this person.

"Who is this Kefka guy? Can you tell me more about his history? I would like to know." Pit looked at Edgar, waiting for a response. It took some time for Edgar to come up with a response, but as the former Captain of Palutena's Army, he had the patience. Edgar straightened his back and started explaining. "Kefka is a cruel man who lost his sanity. He was experimented on at the age of 19, for the first Magitek Knight. That experiment turned him into the man we know today. I heard rumors that Kefka had fifty imperial soldiers burned by a magic user." Pit's fists curled up, as he was absolutely appalled by what he just has heard. "Just what the hell is wrong with this guy? Who kills their own troops and thinks of them as disposable? Not even Viridi would stoop that low. She would consider her troops to be her 'children'. Truly disgusting." Pit looked back at the map. By this time, it was now about 6:15 PM. He wanted to avoid as much conflict in the world as he can. "To get to Triangle Island, I think it is in our best interests to avoid any interference with the Empire. That would be absolutely horrible if we were caught by them." Both of the brothers nodded in agreement with Pit. Meanwhile, there seems to be something going on outside. Pit didn't think anything of it, because it doesn't sound like anything serious. Due to not being on food for some time, along with the combination of not having a snack, Pit began to feel his stomach rumble again. Unlike his younger days, Pit needed a lot more food to satisfy his hunger.

He grabbed at his rumbling stomach to make the sound go away. "Guys. I am getting hungry. Should we consider getting something to eat in Narshe?" Pit asked. Edgar looked at the time on the upper right hand corner. "Damn. It's already getting this late already? Well, I agree. Sabin is also starting to get hungry as well. I believe that there is a pub right above us. They have food and a café there that is included with the hotel stay." Sabin got up on his feet and started walking towards the door. Edgar and Pit both followed his footsteps. The three of them turned to the left this time, where there was a staircase that seemed to be hidden from sight. As they walked to the top of the stars, the space opened up to what looks like a decent-sized room. At one end, there was a cooking area for which you can place orders on your food. On the other end, there was the café. This was the place that order for coffee, expresso, and other drinks can be placed. These locations had long tables that had stools equally spaced for each other. In the middle of the room, tables lined up from one end to another end of the room. To say that Pit was happy is an understatement. Narshe is going to be more enjoyable now that he can order anything that he desired. "Woah. This is pretty nice. They even have cooks working in the backlines as well." Pit walked over to the café, where there was a person. He was in his twenties, around Edgar's height, and had spiky black hair. His attention turned to Pit after he noticed him.

"Would you like a drink sir? Our coffeemakers can brew anything for you." Pit nodded his head and thought about what he wanted to drink. Usually, in his younger days, Pit would never have coffee or any other drinks related to coffee. Those were reserved to centurions. He finally decided on his drink. "I'll have a mocha without sweeteners." Pit then sat on one of the round seats to wait for his drink. The person at the counter wrote down what Pit wanted, then send the order to the drink makers. "Right away sir. Your drink should be ready in a few moments or so." The Figaro brothers sat at the round stools right next to Pit. A few moments later, a waiter deliver the drink to Pit. "Sir, here is your drink. We hope you like it." The angel looked at the drink, then started drinking it. It was so good, Pit consumed the entire thing. "That mocha was very good, and tasty." Pit said. He then turned to the Figaro brothers. "So, what would you guys like to hear from me?" Edgar took some time to come out with something, but he eventually got an idea.

"How about you tell us about your days as Captain of Palutena's Army?" Edgar asked. "I am interested in your battles you had in the past." Pit tried to compose himself, as his memory was a little blurry, due to the fact that the battle took place over 3.5 years ago. He straightened himself and began telling the story of the battle between the Underworld Army and his own army. "There was once a time I remember that one fight against a certain person. His name is…" Pit started. He was trying to recall who it was. "Oh….that's right, Thanatos. Yes, his name was Thanatos." The brothers both looked at Pit as he continued his story. "Thanatos was a flamboyant person. Pretty laid back I say. Much like Phosphora, they fight only because it's their job. Just like me." Pit continued. "In actually, I would rather not fight at all, and rather have all the gods at peace. It's the best scenario for my world." He could remember all of the fights that he had before, and some of them he regretted. Especially Phosphora. "If it weren't for me, she will still be…." Pit's hands clenched up, along with his face giving the indication on the fact that he was having some emotional pain. Edgar simply put his hands on Pit's. "I know how you are feeling, and it's really painful. But I have the feeling that she is still alive, in your world. I want you to know that if you ever see her again, I hope for the best between you two." Sabin also spoke to Pit. "Once you find her. I'm sure that she will be happy to see you again. Just hope for the best I guess."

A smile came through Pit, and although it was a smile of sadness, there was hope in the angel eyes. In the sky, the sky is pitch black, with the moon half lit. The steampunk town has its cogs turning at a slow rate, allowing for the residents to drown out the noise. As usual, Narshe is covered with snow, making the idea of staying outside sound like insanity. By this time, it was now 7:00 PM, well into dinnertime. "You guys must also be getting hungry. Maybe we should be ordering the food from the chief. It's getting a little late now." Pit stated. The Figaro brothers made their way to the tables where the food was being order. As expected, there were several people mingling about and talking about various things in Narshe and developments regarding the Empire. Pit, being the angel to likes to eat, was the first one to order his food. "I would like a pasta with a side salad. For the dressing, please put the balsamic vignette. Also would like some water as a drink." The chief took his order, then it was Edgar's and Sabin's turn. Edgar stepped forward and ordered his meal. "I would like to have some bread and chili. Add water as a drink." Sabin was the last one to order his meal. "I am feeling some chicken noodle soup and a roast beef sandwich." Once the chief took in their orders, the cooks in the background were well on their way to make meals for them. While they were waiting, Pit looked at the time once again, then looked back at Sabin and Edgar. "There's not a lot to do in this town. It's pretty cold here, and it there is always snow in the ground. Looks like we are confined to the hotel and this area for the next two nights. On the bright side, I think we will use this time to plan out what we will be doing in Nikeah, and how long we will be staying there. I heard it is a pretty nice town that is close to the bay. Wish my world had something like that." He continued to fidget with his fingers to pass the time while. "Looks like Nikeah is where we are going to make a home for the next couple of months. I'm the former servant of Palutena now. I'll be fine without her presence."

The food soon arrived from the chiefs, and the trio wasted no time digging into their meals. The vast expanse of the World of Balance had no problem making Pit starve as usual. Though Sabin and Edgar didn't have to eat as much as Pit, nature dictates that they also eat as well. After about 60 minutes of eating, all of them were full for the night. "So, it looks like we will make it back to our rooms for the night. We will walk around Narshe tomorrow and restock on any supplies that we need for the next leg of our journey to Nikeah." Edgar stated. Both Sabin and Pit nodded as they followed Edgar back down in the stairs and into their suite. Pit took off the clothes that he used to hide his angel wings from the other people, and his white wings showed with grace once again. Edgar and Sabin went to take off their armor and began to get ready for a shower. This was Pit's favorite thing to do in this world. He would take a shower and crank the heat all the way to the max. It was the closest thing that Pit could get to a hot spring. But before that, the trio will have to discuss on how spend the rest of the night. It was now about 8:00 PM, and most of the people in the town have gone back into their houses. The relentless snowfall meant that anyone who stay out for a long time will develop frostbite. Pit, meanwhile was thinking about what to do to kill time. Maybe he could go out and walk around the town, or get some tea and read a book. He did exactly the latter, and decided to grab his favorite tea. While he was reading a book, Edgar and Sabin checked on their supplies to determine what they needed to restock on.

"Hey Pit, how is that book you're reading?" Sabin asked. Pit was currently in the middle of reading _The Martian_. After taking a sip of tea, he turned his head to look at Sabin. "It's pretty good so far. This guy is currently at a planet called Mars, and he is stranded there. So he has to survive on the stuff located at the station." Pit said. He then kept on reading. Two hours have passed, and that time came by so fast because Pit was into the book. By then, the list of necessary supplies to restock on was completed. Pit looked at the time once again, and it was 10:00 PM. "Time to go take a hot shower." Pit thought. He went into the bathroom and took his clothes off, followed by the water being turned on with his bare hands. It was a bad idea, as cold water rushed at Pit. The result was a shill scream that Edgar and Sabin heard. They both snickered, as they knew what is going on in the shower. Pit on the other hand, grabbed the handle and turned the water temperate to hot. Pit felt relieved instantly. He sat in the shower for about 30 minutes. "Ahhhhhh. Feeling the healing once again. My wings need a soak as well." Pit thought to himself. He got of the shower and dried himself. He got into his sleeping clothes, which consisted of his tunic only. Sabin and Edgar also went to get a shower as well, changing into their sleeping attire as well. By now, it was 11:00 PM. The last hour of the day was spent confirming their route, and the method that they will use to cross the river. At midnight, Pit, Sabin, and Edgar got into bed, lights turned off. "Good night brother, and you too Pit." Sabin said. Pit nodded and went to bed. He had a lot on his mind right now. Has time slowed in his world? Has time even stopped? Is the war still at large without his presence? And where was Phosphora? Will Pit ever get the chance to see her cute face again? What does she think of him? Did she really said that to Pit in the heat of the battle? How is she in person when she is not in battle? These questions troubled Pit, and yet, he had absolutely no answers to these questions. He quickly snuggled into bed, his braces on the sides, and his boots on the ground. To be expected, the blanket provided adequate warmth for the 16 year old angel from Skyworld.

Despite all of this, Pit closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, knowing that he was still a long ways home. They were making good progress on their journey to Triangle Island, but all of them know they must never let their guard down for even one second. For now, the trio gets to have a break in Narshe for one day. For now, they are free to rest from the fighting. However, they must be able to resume the fighting once again to complete their mission to Triangle Island. Their journey is only the beginning of the events to come in the future.


End file.
